Magical Mishaps: Back to the Mishaps and Mayhem
by Katrina Ravensden
Summary: Ali, Kat and Remus have returned to Hogwart's to carry on where they left off but where these three are concerned, nothing can ever be normal. DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. All rights go to J.K Rowling. This is the last part in the Magical Mishaps trilogy :) Thanks to my best friend PwnMaster1999 who helped me write this :D
1. Chapter 1: The Rescue

**Chapter 1: The Rescue**

As Sirius paced the kitchen back and forth, Ali thrashed Kat at yet another game of wizard's chess. The rest of the Order sat around the kitchen apart from the five that had gone to rescue Harry from his aunt and uncle's house. Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Fred and George had been banned from the kitchen until the meeting was over. Kat sighed as Ali repaired all the broken chess pieces.

"Sirius, please stop pacing. They'll get Harry out ok, you know they will. Nothing is going to get past Alastor"

Ali jumped in as well.

"Remus is there too Sirius and he cares for Harry as well. Nothing will happen to Harry, not on Remus' watch"

Sirius smiled. The girls had actually managed to cheer him up and he sat on the chair next to Kat and nuzzled his nose in her hair. Kat smiled but it was short lived and she swore under her breath as Ali's queen beheaded her knight. Sirius laughed.

"Kitten, you're doing it wrong. Come here, I'll help"

With Sirius' help, Kat actually managed to beat Ali for once and they were celebrating when the front door swung open and Alastor Moody walked in, followed by Tonks, Kingsley, Harry, Remus and five other people. Ali jumped up immediately and gave Remus a hug. Everyone else sat down around the table but Mrs Weasley pulled the door shut and directed Harry upstairs before rejoining the meeting. Ali was sat on Remus' lap and Kat was sitting next to Sirius with his arm wrapped around her. An hour later, Harry and the others came in and sat down for dinner.

Soon, a series of knives were chopping meat and vegetables, watched over carefully by Mr Weasley while Mrs Weasley stirred a cauldron and the others began to clear and set the table. Harry was left sitting with Sirius and Mundungus at the table.

"How was your summer Harry?" Sirius asked, absent-mindedly scratching the head of Hermione's cat, Crookshanks.

"Lousy. How was yours?"

"Oh, I've had worse" Sirius said, casually darting his look as Kat who had her back turned sorting out cutlery. She turned and caught his stare, blushing slightly as she smiled and turned to talk to Ali. He laughed gently.

"FRED, GEORGE, JUST CARRY THEM!" Mrs Weasley suddenly shrieked. Harry, Sirius and Mundungus looked around and dived away from the table as a cauldron, a flagon of Butter beer and a bread board along with a knife came flying towards them, the cauldron skidding along the table, leaving black scorch marks on the surface, the flagon of Butter beer fell onto the floor and smashed, the contents spilling everywhere and the breadboard landed on the table with a large thump, the knife sticking in the table exactly where Sirius' hand had just been. Kat had screamed, Ali was suppressing giggles and everyone else jumped out of their seats to clear up. George yanked the knife out of the table, him and Fred laughing as well as Sirius and Harry.

"Sorry Sirius, didn't mean to, um"

"No harm done, but your mum's not too happy" Sirius said under his breath. He was right; Mrs Weasley was glaring at her two sons.

"JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE ALLOWED TO USE MAGIC NOW DOES NOT MEAN YOU HAVE TO USE YOUR WANDS FOR EVERY LITTLE THING! YOUR BROTHERS WERE NEVER LIKE THIS!"

Mr Weasley lifted the cauldron back into the middle of the table and sighed.

"Boys, your mother's right, you need to show a bit more responsibility now you're of age"

"Why don't we eat?" said Bill and everyone sat down at the table and for a while there was only the sound of knives and forks chinking. Bill, Remus and Mr Weasley were talking about goblins, Kat and Tonks were taking turns in entertaining Ginny, Ali and Hermione by transforming their noses into different ones. Suddenly, a gale of laughter came from the other end of the table. Everyone turned to see Fred, George, Ron and Mundungus in fits of laughter as Mundungus told a 'hilarious' tale about how he stole some toads off a guy and then managed to get him to buy them back for a lot more than he originally did.

"I think that's enough of your tales Mundungus" Mrs Weasley said through clenched teeth.

"Molly doesn't really approve of Mundungus but Dumbledore asked him to be in the Order because he hears things we don't, knows all the crooks, etc" Sirius said to Harry under his breath.

After dinner, everyone was feeling a little drowsy. Kat was resting her head on Sirius' shoulder as he lazily drew circles on the back of her hand. Ali was curled up on the sofa, Remus next to her, his hand entwined with hers. Mrs Weasley yawned and looked around the room.

"I think it's nearly time for bed"

"Oh, no just yet Molly," Sirius said, pushing his plate away and turning to Harry.

"You know, I'm surprised. I'd have thought you would be asking all sorts of questions the moment you got here"

The atmosphere around the room changed so suddenly that it seemed almost unreal. Kat lifted up her head slowly and gave a warning look at Sirius and everyone else was watching intensely to see where the conversation would go.


	2. Chapter 2: The Fight

Chapter 2: The Fight.

"I did ask, I asked Ron and Hermione but they said we're not allowed in the Order, so..."

Harry was cut off by Mrs Weasley who was sitting upright in her chair, her eyes wide and alert and her hands clenched into fists.

"And they are quite right, you're too young"

"Since when did someone have to be in the Order just to ask questions?" Sirius replied in a cold tone. "Harry has been stuck in that Muggle house for a month so I think he's got the right to know what's been happen-"

"Hold on!" George cried out.

"How comes Harry gets to have his questions answered? We've been trying to get stuff out of you for a month but you haven't told us one single stinking thing!" Fred said angrily.

"_You're too young; you're not in the order!" _George piped in a high pitched voice that sounded uncannily like his mother's.

"It's your parent's decision as to whether or not you are told things. Harry on the other hand..." Sirius began.

"It's not down to you to decide what's best for Harry!" Mrs Weasley said sharply. "I suppose you haven't forgotten what Dumbledore said to you?"

"Which bit?" Sirius said calmly, although the tone of his voice sounded like someone preparing for a fight. Kat placed her hand gently on Sirius' arm but he ignored her.

"The bit about not telling Harry more than he needs to know!"

Ginny, Ron, Hermione and the twins were turning their head from Sirius to Molly as if watching a game of ping pong and Remus was looking at Sirius fixatedly to make sure he didn't get too carried away.

"I don't intend to tell him more than he needs to know but he was the one that saw Voldemort," there was a shudder as the name was said "come back and therefore he has more right than most to-"

"He's not a member of the Order, he is only fifteen and-"Molly cried.

"And he's dealt with as much as most in the Order have and more than some!"

"I'm not denying what he's done," Molly said, her voice rising and her fists trembling on the arms of her chair, "but he's still-"

"He's not a child Molly!"

"But he's not an adult either! He's not James, Sirius!" Molly replied, the redness in her cheeks becoming stronger.

"I'm perfectly clear who he is thank you" Sirius said coldly.

"I'm not sure you are! Sometimes, the way you talk about him, it's as though you think you've got your friend back!" Molly said, her eyes still fiercely fixated on Sirius.

"What's wrong with that?" Harry said.

"What's wrong Harry is that you are _not_ your father, however much you may look like him. You are still at school and adults responsible should not forget that!"

"Meaning I'm an irresponsible godfather?!" Sirius all but hissed. At this, Kat gasped and stood up, looking down on Sirius.

"Don't you dare say that Sirius Black! You know damn well you are a perfectly responsible godfather! But you do get carried away sometimes. Harry is not a child but he is not yet an adult and you need to keep that in mind"

Sirius sighed and patted her hand. It was his way of saying sorry without speaking and with that, Kat sat back down and leant on his shoulder again.

"No Sirius, it just means that you do act rashly at times and that is why Dumbledore has said-"

"We'll leave Dumbledore's instructions to me out of this thank you" Sirius said loudly.

"Oh for heaven's sake, Arthur, back me up here!"

Mr Weasley sighed. He removed his glasses and cleaned them and only when he had put them back on did he speak.

"Dumbledore will know that Harry will have to filled into a certain extent now that he is staying at HQ"

"Yes, but there is a line between filling him in and inviting him to ask whatever he wants to!"

"Personally," Remus began, Mrs Weasley looking at him to see if he was going to help her, "I think it would be better if Harry got the facts, not all of them Molly, but enough to get the general picture, from us rather than hearing a, garbled, version from others" He glanced at the twins who had gone bright red, their Extendable Ears hastily shoved in their pockets.

"Well, I can see I'm going to be overruled here but I will say this. Albus will have had his reasons for not wanting Harry to know too much and seeing as he is someone who has Harry's best interests at heart-"

"He's not your son" Sirius mumbled, yet loud enough so that Mrs Weasley could hear it.

"He's as good as" she retorted. "Who else has he got?"

"He's got me"

"Yes, well you see Sirius, it's been rather difficult for you to look after Harry while you were locked up in Azkaban, hasn't it?"

Kat and Ali gasped at this, everyone else staring at Molly like she had just committed the foulest crime known to wizard. Sirius rose from his chair, Kat quietly pleading him to stay calm.

"Molly, you are not the only one at this table who cares for Harry. Sirius, _sit down_. I think it's best if we let Harry have a say in this" Remus said, running his hand tiredly through his light brown hair.

Harry smiled. Finally, they were getting somewhere.

"I want to know what's going on"

Mrs Weasley sighed.

"Fine, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, upstairs"

"What!? We're of age" The twins bellowed together.

"If Harry's allowed to stay then why not me?" Ron demanded.

"Mum, I want to hear!" Ginny whined.

"Molly, you can't stop Fred and George, they are of age" Mr Weasley sighed.

"Fine, you two can stay, the rest of you, go"

"Harry will just tell us what's been said, won't you Harry?" Ron said. Harry considered this, seeing as he had gone all summer without a scrap of news from either Ron or Hermione, but he nodded anyways.

"Of course"

Mrs Weasley was just about ready to give up.

"FINE, GINNY, BED, NOW!"

Ginny left the room in a rage, stomping and cursing at her mother all the way up the stairs. The portrait of Mrs Black began to scream again and Ali immediately rushed off to shut her up. Kat could hear her yelling at the portrait and tried to stop the giggle that was threatening to escape. Ali came back and the door was shut. Sirius wasted no time in answering Harry's questions.

"We think that Voldemort is trying to find something... something that he didn't have before"

"What like a weapon or something?"

"No, stop, that's enough! You say anymore and you may as well induct him straight into the order" Harry turned to see Mrs Weasley in the door way, having returned from taking Ginny to bed.

"I want to join. I want to fight"

"No" It was not Mrs Weasley but Remus who spoke this time. "The Order is only for overage wizards who have left school. Molly is right Sirius, we've said enough"

Sirius shrugged and Molly ordered everyone to bed. Alastor, Mundungus, Tonks and Kingsley left and Mrs and Mrs Weasley went to the living room for a bit as they too were staying at Grimuald Place. Remus and Ali left to go back to theirs, promising they'd return tomorrow and Kat and Sirius got to clearing up the kitchen.

"You really shouldn't go off at Molly like that, she's only looking out for Harry. Ok, she mollycoddles him a bit but that's just her"

Sirius smiled; put down the plate he had just picked up and crossed over to Kat. He nuzzled his nose in her hair, making her put down the glass she had been holding and turn to face him. Sirius leant against the wall and placed a gentle kiss on her lips but it turned into something more passionate and Sirius was about ready to rip off Kat's shirt when they were interrupted by Mr Weasley.

"Sorry, just came to say night"

"Oh, night Arthur" Kat mumbled, her cheeks bright red. Sirius just nodded, his cheeks also red. No sooner had Mr Weasley left, Kat and Sirius both burst out laughing. Kat leant her head against Sirius' chest and he wrapped his arms around her, placing light kisses on her head.

"I'm going to miss you next week kitten"

Kat laughed.

"Is that your official nickname for me now?"

Sirius nodded, making Kat smile.

You'll see me every weekend"

"I know but it won't stop me from missing you"

Kat smiled again and gave Sirius one long lasting and loving kiss before they went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3: The Hearing

Chapter 3: The Hearing.

As Ali turned over, she felt Remus' arm immediately tighten around her waist. It was ten past 7 in the morning and she couldn't get back to sleep. Today was Harry's hearing at the Ministry and everyone was on edge. She herself had gone off on a half an hour long rant on how unfair the whole system was, that Harry was being forced to attend a hearing for using magic away from Hogwarts whilst still underage. _He had to face two Dementors for fuck's sake!_ Ali thought.

Her whole body went tense at the thought, every fibre of her being trying to stop herself from screaming or ranting. Remus' eyes flew open and he moved closer to her, placing light kisses on her neck, making her relax.

"What's wrong baby?" Remus moaned into her neck, making her wriggle round to face him. His eyes were brighter than usual and Ali found herself hypnotised by them. Remus placed a light kiss on her nose and trailed his lips down to hers, each kiss getting stronger than the last.

"Nothing major, just worried about how Harry's hearing will turn out"

Remus grinned through a kiss and pulled his head back slightly so Ali could catch her breath. He ran his free hand through her messy hair, the other wrapped tightly around her waist, his eyes shining. He leant forward and whispered in her ear,

"I love you, always have and always will. You are mine"

"And you are mine"

Remus smiled and the 7:30 alarm told them that it was time to get ready if they were to be next door in time to see Harry off.

However, next door was unusually quiet, despite Molly, Arthur and Hermione being up and sorting out the breakfast things. Everyone else was still in bed, even if they weren't asleep.

Sirius was pacing the room, his hands behind his back and he was mumbling very fast under his breath. Kat was still curled up asleep and it was her sighing that brought Sirius back to reality. He sat next to her on the bed and stroked her hair gently, his eyes gazing at her face and how young she looked when she was asleep. Like she was the twelve year old that Sirius had first fallen in love with all over again. Her eyes fluttered open as Sirius ran his finger down her jaw line and she smiled as he placed a light kiss on her temple.

"Morning kitten"

"Morning baby. How are you?" Kat asked, knowing that Sirius would probably be worrying about Harry's hearing.

"Ok, a little panicked"

Kat placed her hand on his cheek and he leant into it. She sat up properly and buried her face in his shoulder, her arms around his neck and his around her back.

"Are you ok kitten? You seem a little, defeated"

"I'm fine, I've been cutting back more on the sleeping draught and it's been leaving me a little weary in the mornings but I'm fine once I start doing things. It's also leaving me feeling a little clingy, sometimes I feel like I'm five years old again, but I know for a fact that you are one person who won't mind my clinginess" Kat added with a smile.

"Touché Kat. I won't" Sirius added with equal humour as he pinned her to the bed by her wrists and kissed her hard.

"Come on you, your godson,"

"Our godson Kat" Sirius said.

"Once we are married, yes. Until then, he isn't technically my godson although I feel like he is. Anyway, your godson will be getting ready for his hearing and it would help if you were there to say goodbye and give some advice"

Sirius smiled and shuffled sideways off the bed. Kat grabbed her dressing gown and followed him to the kitchen, only to be drawn back down the hall by someone knocking at the front door.

"Hey Ali, Remus, come in"

Kat shut the door just as Harry, Ron and Ginny came down the stairs. Fred and George apparated down behind Kat, making her jump and scream a little.

"For heaven's sakes you two! No wonder your mother is at her wits end if you do that all the time to her!"

"Sorry Kat, just saving time. Besides, we don't do it all the time. We didn't apparated behind her today, we apparated behind you!"

Kat glared at them and stalked off into the kitchen, her hair turning bright orange to show her discontent. She slumped into her chair and rested her head onto Sirius' shoulder.

"Woah, Kat, when you answered the door, you had brown hair. Now you look like a pumpkin exploded on your head!"

Kat smiled sarcastically at Ali.

"Yeah, it's just two certain twins decided to apparated behind me and make me jump out of my skin"

Ali laughed and Remus smiled a little. Mrs Weasley sighed at her sons and Sirius guided Kat's face round to his and kissed her gently, her hair immediately turning back to light brown. Mr Weasley looked at the clock on the wall.

"We must go if we're going to be at the Ministry in time. Goodbye everyone!"

Arthur and Harry left, leaving the others to sit at the table in silence. Suddenly, an owl swooped in through the window carry a large wad of letters. Ron jumped up to get them.

"It's our Hogwarts letters. Harry's is here too"

"Oh, ok, we'll get the stuff now while I remember. Sirius, is it alright if I use the fireplace?"

Sirius merely nodded, his trail of thoughts somewhere else. One by one the Weasley's vanished, engulfed in emerald green flames until only Kat, Ali, Sirius and Remus were left.

"Ali, we should pack our stuff since we leave tomorrow"

Ali nodded and she and Kat went upstairs to pack their trunks. Sirius grabbed a small glass and conjured up some Fire whisky by magic.

"Remus?"

"Oh no thank you Sirius"

Sirius gulped back the drink and set the glass carefully back onto the table.

"You look after Kat for me; I'll only get to see her on the weekends"

Remus laughed.

"Or you could ditch work and come see her?"

"Don't tempt me. I've thought about it but I know she'd kill me"


	4. Chapter 4: The return to Hogwarts

Chapter 4: The return to Hogwarts.

If Kat's alarm clock had been real person, they would have had concussion the way she hit it in the morning. It was the day she, Ali and Remus returned to Hogwarts and no matter how excited she was, she couldn't find the strength to get out of bed. Sirius' vice like grip around her waist wasn't helping much.

Meanwhile, Ali was also reluctant to get out of bed despite Remus' constant pleading and kissing and begging and kissing.

"Remus, I am _not_ a morning person. We don't have to be there until nine, why are you waking me up at 6:30?"

"Because when we get to Hogwarts we will be busy with preparing for start of term lessons. I'll hardly get to see you so I want to spend time with you now"

"Well, can't you spend it in bed? I don't want to get up just yet"

Remus sighed and laid back down, his arms winding around Ali's waist, allowing her a bit more peaceful sleep.

Kat was having similar troubles. She had finally found the energy to get up but Sirius refused to let go.

"I know you're not asleep Sirius Orion Black"

Sirius' eyes flew open at hearing his full name. Kat only used his full name when he was in trouble but she was smiling at him so he closed them again and nuzzled his nose in her hair. Kat gasped and pushed on his shoulders, trying to get free.

"Oh kitten please. It is 7 o'clock, you have two hours to get dressed, have breakfast and apparated to Hogsmeade. Surely you don't take _that_ long?"

"Haha, very funny Sirius but I also have to feed Buckbeak and if I'm getting breakfast you'll want some too, no? I've got more to do than you think"

Sirius sighed and got up, his hand linked with Kat's so she was forced to follow. They both went upstairs to feed Buckbeak and Sirius helped with breakfast. They got dressed and lo behold, Kat found herself with an hour to spare. Sirius sat across the table, drinking his tea and looking very smug.

"Oh alright, maybe I didn't need to get up so early but early is better than late"

"So can I spend time with you now?"

"Yes"

Sirius smiled and put down his tea, scooped up Kat in his arms and spun her around in circles, Kat giggling and screaming at the same time as she wrapped her arms around Sirius' neck to steady herself.

"I love you so much Katrina Smith"

Kat was so high on cloud nine that for once, she didn't mind her full name being used. She placed her hand on Sirius' cheek and he placed a gentle kiss on her wrist, sending shivers down her spine. The door bell rang and Sirius went to answer it, not letting Kat down.

"Sirius put me down"

He sighed and placed Kat back on her feet and answered the door to a very excited Ali and a tired looking Remus. Of course, one week till the full moon, the symptoms were starting to show. They all went to the library and sat next to the welcoming fire. Kat was curled up on one of the chairs, Sirius leaning his head against it while he sat on the rug, Kat running her hands through his hair. Ali stretched out right in front of the fire and Remus sat tiredly in the other chair, the glow of the fire illuminating his face, clearly showing how much he had changed in the past two years. Ali didn't care though, she was smiling at him from the floor nonstop until the clock read half past eight and Remus and the two girls gathered their things and went to the hall way.

"Bye kitten, see you on Friday" Sirius said, trying to sound as sad as possible but grinning like an idiot at the same time. Kat gave him one last kiss before taking Ali's hand and disapparating from the hall with a loud crack. The three landed in Hogsmeade village and set off up the hill towards the great castle on the hill.

"I really hate hills" Ali groaned. Kat laughed and had a sudden idea.

"Ali, Snape is behind us"

Ali's eyes widened comically and she didn't even check to see if Kat was being truthful or not: she sped off towards the castle and reached the top before Kat and Remus. Ali turned around, a little out of breath, but couldn't see Snape anywhere.

"Hey!"

Kat laughed and ruffled Ali's hair before they went inside. Filch greeted them with what sounded like 'hello' and took their trunks. They went to the Great Hall where Dumbledore, McGonagall and a few other teachers were seated around the staff table discussing their holidays.

"Ah, you've arrived. Sit, have a drink, we were just discussing our holidays before we get to business. So, how were your holidays?"

Dumbledore smiled at them from across table.

"Our holidays were wonderful, thank you Albus"

Kat replied quickly with a smile before taking a sip of her drink, her cheeks slightly flushed. The rest of the staff arrived and exchanged greetings with one another before Dumbledore gathered some papers and peered at them through his half moon spectacles.

"I have your new teaching timetables here"

Little slips of paper were handed around the table and to Ali and Kat's dismay; they had a few more classes than last year.

"Ah, Kat, before I forget, this is Professor Grubbly-Plank; she is filling in for Hagrid while he is off on private business. You will assist her in lessons"

Kat nodded her head and shook hands.

"Right, that just about does it. Nothing else for you to do other than unpack your things and get ready to fill the students minds with wonderful and brilliant facts tomorrow. Minerva, would you kindly pin up the students' timetables in the common rooms. Thank you"

Kat, Ali and Remus grabbed their trunks and headed up the stairs. Remus gave Ali a quick kiss and said he'd see her after he'd unpacked. Ali and Kat then went up to the top of the fifth tower and smiled as they stretched out on their old beds and began filling their drawers.

As Kat pulled out her photo album, she wondered how Sirius was doing three hours post-her. She smiled and quickly wrote a small letter.

"_Dear Sirius,_

_I have arrived at Hogwarts and am settling in nicely. Was just wondering how you were doing?_

_From your kitten x"_

She smiled at the last part and called the owl that was sleeping on top of her wardrobe. It gave a hoot as Kat handed the letter to it and flew off to deliver it.

"I don't understand that owl I mean, it has its own perch in the owlery, why does it stay in our room?" Ali blurted out. Kat shrugged as she put away the last of her t-shirts.

"Don't know but its good having an owl that stays here"

"S'pose"

There was a knock on the door and Ali answered it only to be swept off her feet by Remus in an overly dramatic hug and kiss session. Kat rolled her eyes as they parted, Ali all bright eyed and speechless.

"Hey baby" Remus mused. Ali melted in his arms and took his face in her hands, her thumb gently caressing his cheek. His hair was starting to grey a little and he looked absolutely exhausted but Ali didn't care.

"Hey baby" she replied, smiling as she said it. Kat shut her drawer with a rather loud clunk and flopped onto her bed. Remus smiled, trying to hold back a laugh.

"Hey Kat"

Kat smiled and began to draw while Ali and Remus went back to kissing before they went on a quick walk around the grounds. Five minutes later, the owl returned holding a letter. She hastily opened it and read it with a smile.

"_Dear kitten,_

_It's very dull here without you but I'm coping ok. I went out with Buckbeak for a while so that took my mind off the fact that I'm missing you like crazy. But only for a while._

_From Sirius x"_

Kat smiled and finished her drawing. She stretched out on the bed and drifted off to sleep. She was awoken several hours later by Ali shaking her and telling her it was dinner time.

"Kat, wake up"

"Mm, huh?"

"Wake up sleepy head"

Kat sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, sleepily making her way down to the Great Hall. She sat down next to Ali and slowly ate her meal.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, just tired. I'm gonna go to bed, I have classes tomorrow"

Kat dragged herself up the steps and collapsed, exhausted, on to the bed.

A few days later, Ali woke up to a) find a letter on her bed side cabinet and b) she had no classes to teach. She opened the letter and after reading it, it took all her self-strength not to yell out with happiness. The letter was to confirm the end of her animagus training and that she could now register as an official animagus. She went to breakfast with Kat and then practically skipped down to Hogsmeade village where she disapparated to the Ministry. She signed in and half skipped half ran to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. She knocked softly on the door and a muffled voice came from the other side.

"Come in"

Ali slowly opened the door and closed it behind her. She turned around and her jaw dropped when she saw Sirius sitting at the desk, scribbling away at some papers. She sauntered up to the desk and cleared her throat.

"Ahem"

Sirius looked up and spat his recently taken sip of tea back into his mug. He stared wide eyed at Ali who was laughing so much it hurt.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here Ali?"

"I've been training to be an animagus for three months now and I passed so I'm here to register"

Sirius still looked a little dumbfounded but gradually got over his shock and handed Ali a pen to sign the certificate.

"There you go"

"Thank you Sirius, oh, and by the way, Kat and Remus are to know nothing about this. I want it to be a surprise"

Sirius nodded and Ali skipped off out of his office, leaving him bewildered yet smiling.


	5. Chapter 5: Wolves and Werewolves

**Chapter 5: Wolves and werewolves.**

As the clock struck nine on the clock, Kat sighed and threw down her pen, running her hands through her hair that was in desperate need of a brush. She had been marking the students' homework for two hours straight and she was finally on the last one but she was so tired and distracted she couldn't find the will power to do it. Ali burst through the door and looked at Kat like she was completely mad for staying in this late on a Friday. Kat sighed. Maybe there was some truth to that.

"Come on Kat, it's a Friday, we can go home"

"Ok, let me just mark this last paper"

Kat scribbled away and five minutes later she was done. She filed the papers away, grabbed her coat and she and Ali rushed down the stairs where Remus was waiting. The three hurried down the hill towards Hogsmeade village. They joined hands and apparated safely into the little park across the road.

"Bye guys, see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah"

Kat disappeared into number twelve Grimuald place and had just hung up her coat when she was scooped into the biggest hug ever by Sirius.

"I missed you so much!" he moaned against her lips.

"I missed you too" Kat moaned back. The kisses were getting stronger and Kat found herself pressed against the wall, her hands tangled in Sirius' hair, electricity running through her body.

"Sirius, as much as I love you, I'm going to go to bed. I'm exhausted. The teacher I'm assisting had me marking papers all night"

Sirius looked at her and nodded. He scooped her up and carried her to their room. Kat got changed and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Sirius climbed into bed next to her, wrapped his arm around her waist and eventually fell asleep.

The next day, Sirius awoke to someone knocking on the door. He knew in his mind it would be Ali and Remus, they always came round before the full moon. He looked at Kat who had shifted in the night so that her head had ended up on his chest and her fingers were curled around his t-shirt. The knocking continued and, being careful not to wake Kat, Sirius forced himself to get up and answer the door. Sure enough, Ali and Remus stood on the doorstep. Ali had a mischievous look in her eye, as always, and Remus looked so worn down but still managed a smile. Somehow.

"Come in. Kat's still asleep"

However, Kat awoke to the sound of voices in the hall, her fingers automatically curling, trying to find the fabric of Sirius' shirt. Coming up empty handed, Kat shoved the covers off and went to find Sirius who was in the kitchen with Remus.

"Hey kitten"

Kat smiled and sat on Sirius' lap and he pressed his lips to her temple. Kat sighed and drew circles on the back of Sirius' hand, her head now resting on his shoulder.

"Wait, where's Ali?"

Just then, a large white wolf padded into the kitchen and stared at Kat with its ice blue eyes. Kat stared back in shock and so did Remus. Only Sirius was able to keep a straight face but neither Kat nor Remus saw.

"Sirius, why is there a wolf in the kitchen?"

Remus suddenly sat up straight, his eyes fixated on the wolf's ice blue ones.

"Kat, you were wondering where Ali was, yes?"

"Yes but... wait. Ali?"

The wolf began to stand on its hind legs and suddenly transformed back into Ali who was grinning like an idiot.

"Ok, when were you going to tell me you were an animagus?" Kat exclaimed.

Remus smiled and gave Ali a hug.

"Even as a wolf you look drop dead sexy" he murmured into her ear.

Ali blushed and accepted his kiss. Kat looked slightly disturbed until Sirius wrapped his arms around her back and pressed her to his chest, kissing her hard.

"Baby, why didn't you tell me you were training to be an animagus?"

"I did it so I could keep you company during your transformations. Surprise"

Ali was wearing a huge smile but Remus looked scared as he held Ali by her shoulders. Her smile faded and she placed a hand on his cheek.

"Remus, what's wrong?"

"Ali, you know what I'm like. I completely forget who I am and everything about me. I could see you as a threat and hurt you. If that happened I would never forgive myself"

"Remus, I've thought long and hard about this. If I get hurt it will be because of my actions, not yours. Besides, you were in so much pain last time, I could hear you. I don't want that to happen again"

Ali was fighting to hold back tears as was Remus.

"Baby, if you get hurt I won't be able to live with myself. I already feel like I've made you an outsider because of my being a werewolf"

Ali was crying now. Hot silent tears made tracks down her cheeks and Remus wiped them away on his sleeve only for more to tumble. Remus pulled her into a hug, his arms wrapped around her in a protective manner.

"Remus, I don't care. I want to be there, just in case"

"Ali... ok, I can see I'm going to lose here, just be careful when you do keep me company, yeah?"

Ali nodded and Remus managed a smile and kissed her long and hard, leaving her breathless. Kat put the kettle on and rested her head back onto Sirius' shoulder, placing her hand gently onto his thigh. Sirius gasped and his grip around Kat's waist tightened, making her moan. Kat looked up at Sirius and saw his eyes were bright and burning into hers. Her breathing became shallow and Sirius smiled at the effect he could impose on her.

The four hung out for the rest of the day, mainly in the library, until the clock in the hallway struck 5. Remus and Ali said goodbye and once they were inside they headed straight for the basement. Ali locked the door and performed the charms. She turned to face Remus who was chaining his wrists to the wall, a length of chain allowing him some room. He sat down against the wall and leant his head against the wall. Ali sat next to him and rested her head on his shoulders, her hand on his chest.

"When I tell you to change, do it and without hesitation, ok?"

"Ok. Remus, I'm gonna be fine" Ali said. He smiled and she placed a gentle kiss on his lips. The hours went by and Ali had resorted to pacing the room, Remus staring at the window, waiting for the moon to rise. At half past ten, Remus felt a searing pain shoot across his chest. He groaned and pulled his knees up to his chest. Ali knelt beside him, her heart racing.

"Remus, are you ok? Remus?"

"I'm fine, mmph, just... change" He groaned. Ali nodded and crossed to the other side of the room. She took a breath and felt herself shrinking. Everything turned to black and white but she could still see Remus curled up, his arms pulled back as he strained against the metal cuffs, pain etched onto his face.

"_No!" _Ali cried out to him but it only came out as a strained whimper.

"_Remus!" _Ali called Remus' name over and over but it was no use. Her howls just seemed to strike more pain into him and Remus was doubled over with cramps as the full moon shone brightly through the window. Ali paced around in circles until it was too much to bear and she padded carefully over to Remus and nuzzled against him. He stirred and suddenly threw his head back, letting out a loud and eerie howl. Ali raced back to her corner and watched with horror as Remus transformed, the metal cuffs breaking under his strength.

"_Remus?"_ Ali let out a small whimper and Remus turned his head, eyes alight with anger. Ali shrank back into the corner and Remus' eyes seemed to flicker with recognition for a brief moment and he went back to scratching the wall and whimpering. For the next five hours, Ali alternated between pacing in circles to quietly saying Remus' name. Only when she plucked up the courage to go near him did things go wrong. Remus turned on her, his eyes bright and wild. He swiped at her, she automatically snapping at him in self defence. Remus went back to the wall but he had scratched Ali on the paw and she carefully lapped at the trickle of blood to avoid leaving trails.

At half past 5 in the morning, Remus began to slowly transform back before collapsing onto his makeshift bed. Ali too changed back and immediately healed her cut until there was only a baby pink scar. She siphoned the blood out of the carpet and cautiously crossed over to Remus who was out cold, his body covered in sweat. Ali reversed the charms and unlocked the door, carefully closing it behind her. She ran a flannel under the tap as well as grabbing a towel and Remus' potion. As an afterthought, she changed into her top that was long in the sleeves so her scar was mostly covered, a bit peeking out but it was hardly noticeable. She went back to the basement and went back in. Remus was still curled up on the bed but he seemed to be coming to. Ali dried his body with the towel and carefully washed the two cuts on his chest and the one on his cheek. She healed them as best as she could and covered him with a blanket.

An hour later, Remus eventually came to and sat up groggily with the help of Ali. He smiled when he saw her and ate and drank the chocolate and water she had conjured up magically. When he was feeling stronger, Remus drank his potion and his full strength returned. Ali smiled and laid down next to him, his arms wrapping around her as he placed feather like kisses on her temple trailing down to her ear.

"Hey baby, are you ok?" Remus mumbled.

"I'm fine; it was you I was worried about. Last night, seeing you in that much pain, it scared me Remus"

"Oh Ali I'm sorry"

Remus snuggled closer to her, his arms curling tighter around her. Ali ran her finger gently across his scar, the edge of hers peeking out slightly but it was enough for Remus to see. He sat up suddenly and grabbed her arm, rolling up the sleeve to reveal the scar. Ali looked at Remus from under her lashes, her cheeks red with shame.

"I knew this would happen" Remus muttered. He let go of Ali's hand and hung his head, tears dripping from his cheeks. Ali ran her hand across his back but Remus didn't move.

"Remus, it didn't hurt. I managed to heal it. I'm fine... Remus, Remus talk to me. Remus don't just sit there, Talk to Me!"

Remus slowly lifted his head and looked at Ali with a pained expression in his eyes.

"Ali I hurt you. I did the exact thing I didn't want to happen! Ok it was just a cut on the back of your hand but it could have been much worse. I could have killed you!"

Remus shot a dark look at Ali, got dressed and stalked out of the room, leaving Ali sitting next to the bed, her hands curled into fists around the blanket and tears rolling down her cheeks. She eventually took a long and ragged breath, her sobs coming out loud and clear and her shoulders shaking with sadness. She wiped away her tears and went straight next door, not bothering to check on Remus. Kat answered the door, her hand linked with Sirius' and her hair slightly messed up. Ali didn't stop to think what she might have interrupted. She took one look at Kat and dissolved into more tears.

"Ali, what's wrong. Did something happen? Did Remus hurt you?!"

"He... he swiped at me... and I got cut on... on my hand but... I healed it but he... still flipped out"

Kat pulled her into a hug and led her into the kitchen. Ali sat numbly at the table while Kat poured her a hot drink. Sirius went next door to talk to Remus and Kat just sat with Ali in silence while she drank, the occasional tear falling. Sirius came back a while later and sat next to Kat and put his head in his hands, looking defeated.

"What did he say?" Ali asked in a small voice.

"Nothing. He just stared at the wall while I tried to tell him that you were ok and there was no reason to flip out and just leave you in the basement but I don't think he was actually listening"

Ali sighed whilst Kat leant her head on the table; Sirius' hand entwined with hers once more. A few hours later, Remus seemed to come to his senses and went next door to apologise to Ali. When he knocked on the door, Sirius answered it and let Remus in without saying a word. Ali was curled up on the sofa but she sat up properly when Remus entered the room and knelt beside her.

"Baby, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have got mad at you. I was just scared and upset because I had hurt you and my adrenaline from the transformation was still a little high. I'm really sorry"

Ali looked at him with hurt eyes and saw how much he meant it, her spirit rising at once. She smiled and placed a tender kiss on his cheek.

"I forgive you"

Remus smiled and pulled Ali into a hug, causing her to fall off the sofa and on top of him.

"Shall we go home?" Remus asked gently, tucking a loose strand of hair behind Ali's ear.

"Sure" she replied, placing a gentle kiss on the corner of his mouth before jumping up and holding out her hand to him. Remus and Sirius walked down the hallway but Kat held Ali back.

"Next weekend, we'll go you know what shopping and we'll spend a day together. I hardly get to spend time with you as a friend, you know? Take care of yourself"

Kat smiled and gave Ali a hug, making her blush.

"Kat, I'm not a little kid any more. I'll be fine"

"I know. I'll see you at eight to go back to Hogwarts, ok?"

Ali nodded and ran down the hall to join Remus. Sirius shut the door and when he came back into the kitchen, he pulled Kat into a hug, trapping her arms against his chest as he placed soft, sweet kisses along her neck. An owl suddenly flew through the window holding a letter from the Ministry. Sirius opened it and all the colour drained from his face.


	6. Chapter 6: Missing at the Ministry

**Chapter 6: Missing at the Ministry**

"Sirius, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Um... there's a problem at the Ministry. My department – I'm going to have to leave straight away. I don't know how long I'll be"

Sirius kissed Kat quickly on the forehead and disapparated with a loud crack. Kat stood rooted to the spot, swaying slightly, before picking up the letter.

"_Mr Black,_

_There have been several reports in the last hour of suspicious violent attacks on people who are registered Animagi. We need you to come to the Ministry straight away._

_Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic"_

Kat sank to the floor and brought her knees to her chest, the tears springing to her eyes and falling like mini waterfalls. She sat like this for hours until she could cry no more. Kat noticed Ali's jacket on the couch but couldn't find the strength to get up to return it. _Ali! _Kat suddenly perked up, her heart full of fear. Ali is an animagus! Kat got to her feet in a panic and grabbed the jacket and the letter and raced next to door to warn her best friend.

Remus answered the door and Kat ran past him into the empty living room. Remus followed in hot pursuit.

"Kat, what the hell are you doing? What's going on?"

"Oh Remus, I'm sorry, it's just... Sirius got this letter from the Ministry and he's been gone for five hours already. I'm getting worried"

Remus read the letter while Kat clutched Ali's jacket. Remus' eyes filled with fear and he called Ali down, the panic evident in his voice. Ali raced down stairs and into the kitchen.

"Hey Kat, oh I did leave my jacket at yours! Phew, I thought I'd lost it... what's wrong?"

"Baby, Sirius has been called to the Ministry because there have been several violent attacks on people who are registered Animagi"

Ali's eyes widened as she swayed on the spot before collapsing to the floor, over come with shock and fear.

"Ali! Are you alright?"

Ali nodded as Remus helped her into a sitting position and brushed her hair out of the way. Kat was also sitting on the floor but she was holding the letter to her chest and tears were falling down her cheek. Ali shuffled over to her and gave Kat a small hug and they sat on the floor hugging and comforting each other until the tears went away. Kat sighed and then began to laugh.

"What's funny?"

"I remember last time we did that was when we were eight and your mum wouldn't give you an ice cream so you started crying and then I was crying because you were. In the end we both got ice cream!"

Ali laughed and so did Remus.

"I remember that! Good times. I wish we could hang out more but the cruel world won't let us because of our abnormal lives!"

Kat smiled but then sat up straight, her eyes wide and alarmed.

"Oh no! We were supposed to be back at Hogwarts 2 hours ago!"

"Kat calm down! Sirius' safety is more important. I'll send Dumbledore an owl"

Remus got up to write the letter and Kat calmed down, shuffling so she was near the radiator to stop the shivering that had crept up on her so suddenly. The hours went by and Kat got more anxious as each one did. The clock struck three in the morning and there was still no word from Sirius or even the Ministry.

"Kat, why don't you get some sleep? I'll wake you up if there's any news, ok?"

Ali looked at Kat with wide, concerned eyes. Kat nodded and padded into the living room. She curled up on the sofa and went to sleep, the letter still crumpled in her hand.

When Kat opened her eyes, it was well into the morning as sunlight shone through the slightly parted curtains. Ali was asleep on the chair opposite and Remus was in the kitchen reading the Daily Prophet. Kat looked at the clock on the wall and saw it read nine o'clock. Nine o'clock!

"Ali, Ali wake up!"

"Hmm?"

"Sirius has been gone for 16 hours straight and I'm freaking out!"

Ali's eyes flew open and Kat dissolved into tears, hugging the crumpled letter to her chest. Remus came in and sat next to Ali who was sitting dead still in the chair despite Remus running his thumb across her hand. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Remus went to get it and yelled in surprise.

"Sirius! Where the bloody hell _have_ you been? Kat has been sick with worry, we all have! Why didn't you contact us?"

"Remus for fuck's sake give me some breathing room! Next time there's a bloody raid at the Ministry I'll let you handle it!"

"Raid?" Ali whispered.

"Yeah, some fucking lunatic was after my files so he would know who was a registered Animagus. Then when we question him, he starts going on about how people who can deceive us by changing their image are evil and shouldn't be allowed to walk the earth... I don't know. Total nut job but he's been sent to Azkaban now so it's ok. Where's Kat?"

"Living room"

Sirius sighed and walked into the living room where Kat was still sitting on the sofa, her face red from the tears. However as soon as she saw Sirius, Kat leapt up and threw her arms around him, tears falling once again but this time they were tears of joy. Sirius wrapped his arms around her back and nuzzled his nose in Kat's hair.

"It's ok kitten, I'm here. I'm ok, I'm here."

"You were gone for 16 hours. I thought I'd lost you!"

"Never"

Kat smiled as Sirius kissed her hard, her hands running through his hair as he lifted her slightly off the floor. Ali smiled and sat on Remus' lap in the kitchen, sighing as he placed light kisses on her neck.

"Did you have any classes to teach?" Ali asked.

"Just the one, I'm sure Dumbledore would have asked the other teacher to fill"

"Who is the other teacher? I've never noticed anyone new"

"Someone named Dolores Umbridge"

"Oh, I have seen her. She's the one that looks like a toad that's been wrapped in candy floss!"

Remus laughed and hugged Ali tighter.

"Well, from what I've heard from the students, yes she is!"

They both started laughing which soon turned into kissing and that turned into blushing when Kat and Sirius walked in to leave. Ali and Remus said goodbye and as soon as Ali had closed the door, Remus began to kiss her again. Ali wrapped her arms around Remus' neck and the kisses got stronger. Ali felt a building desire deep in her stomach and moaned as Remus hugged her tighter, the evidence of his arousal pressed against her thigh.

"Remus..."

"Come on then" Remus mumbled with a wink. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her to their room. He placed her on the bed and laid down next to her, his finger trailing up and down Ali's side, making her squirm. Ali began to undo the buttons on Remus' shirt, her want growing.

Remus moaned and pulled off Ali's t-shirt, followed by her trousers. He slipped his hand underneath her knickers, making her moan.

"For fuck sake Remus, just take them off!"

"Keen are we?"

Remus smiled and slipped off her knickers. Ali heard the sharp intake of breath and moaned again as Remus slid two fingers into her and slowly withdrew them. This continued for a while and Ali was relieved to hear the tell tale rip of foil along with the sound of Remus' zip on his jeans. Remus crawled back on top and trailed kisses along her collarbone before slowly sliding into her. Ali threw her head back against the pillow as Remus sank lower and lower until he was up to the hilt before retreating and slamming back down. Ali moaned as the tension inside her grew until it threatened to pull her apart. Remus moaned her name and it sent her over the edge, the tension releasing as Ali reached her climax. She went limp as Remus slammed into her a few more times before releasing inside her.

"I love you so much Ali Daniels. I can't wait until you become Ali Lupin" Remus moaned into her ear.

"Me either"

Ali smiled but then winced as Remus slid out of her and threw away the condom. He collapsed back onto the bed and wrapped his arms around her.

Next door, Kat and Sirius were in their room, Kat snuggled up to Sirius, his arms wrapped around her to keep her from crying.

"I'm sorry I made you worry kitten, I just couldn't risk contacting you or the others. I didn't want to put you in danger. By the time I got there, my office was under heavy guard and the fucker was already in there. Turns out their plan had been to wait until he came out and catch him. Honestly, sometimes Fudge really doesn't use his brain! Haven't they heard of apparation?"

Kat smiled and hugged Sirius around his chest, causing him to wince in pain. Kat sat up and Sirius looked at her guiltily.

"Did you get hurt?" she whispered. Sirius shook his head but Kat was having none of it. She lifted up his top to reveal a huge scar across his stomach and several bruises on his rib cage.

"You need to go to St Mungo's now"

"Kat I'm fine, there was a healer there, I got checked out and she declared me healthy. All that happened was that I went in and he flipped out, kicked me to the floor and when I tried to grab the papers off of him he swung at me with a knife and it caught me in the stomach but it was just a cut, nothing internally was damaged"

Kat sighed and pulled Sirius' top down, hugging him around his hips instead of his waist or chest but Sirius pulled her arms back up.

"Sirius, don't make me do that"

"It only hurts a little bit but I'd rather have that little bit of pain and have you in my arms rather than me being comfortable and having to love you from a distance"

Kat smiled as Sirius tipped her head back and planted a sweet, chaste kiss on her lips.

"As long as you're fine..."

"Christ Kat, I've told you I am!"

"Sorry"

Kat looked up at Sirius but he turned away. She unwrapped her arms from his chest and left the room, her bare feet making small taps as she did. Kat intended to go to the kitchen but a small voice in her head told her to take a walk and clear her head. She grabbed her coat and walked out into the crisp September air. She got down the street and turned the corner... straight into the path of Jack Tyler.


	7. Chapter 7: Revenge for a ruined night

**Chapter 7: Revenge for, in his mind, a ruined night.**

"Katrina Smith... never thought I'd be seeing you again" Jack sneered.

"Hello Jack, it's been a long time" Kat replied calmly.

"Cut the chit chat, I want answers. I know there's something odd about you Smith and I intend to find it out one way or another" he said as the metal pipe came into view.

"I don't know what you're on about Jack" Kat said, her heart hammering against her chest.

"When we were sixteen, at Kelly's sleepover... in the cupboard. You somehow stuck me to the wall" he said.

Kat managed to laugh as if the whole thing was ridiculous.

"Honestly Jack, you don't use your brain. You came onto me when I didn't want you to so I _pinned_ you to the wall. It was dark, maybe you didn't see my hands but I really don't see how I could have stuck you to the wall"

"Then how come when you went to your new school, you didn't come back during half term breaks, you only came back during summer holidays and at Christmas"

"I stayed at my school during half term breaks; it was a boarding school so you had the choice of staying or going"

"You still set me up at that sleepover. I was the school laughing stock for two months!" he spat, a nasty edge to his voice. Kat backed up and felt the cold park fence press against her back. _Shit!_

Jack lunged forward and pressed Kat to the fence, his hand around her throat, making her scream. Kat brought her knee up and hit him directly in the groin, causing him to collapse on the floor. However, Jack's back up then lunged forward to deliver a round of swift kicks and punches, leaving Kat bruised and broken on the floor. The three boys ran off down the street. Kat curled her knees up to her chest and closed her eyes.

When Kat opened them, she was not on the cold dark street. She was in hospital but it wasn't St Mungo's. It looked like the muggle hospital just outside of town. She suddenly became aware of someone holding her hand and lifted her head to see Sirius asleep, his head resting on her hospital bed and his hand entwined with hers. Kat sat up and Sirius jolted awake, his eyes red and puffy from crying.

"Sirius..."

"Kat, oh thank god you're awake. I'm sorry kitten, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you and then you wouldn't have left"

Sirius sat up on the bed next to Kat and leant in to kiss her, his ribcage protesting but he didn't give a fuck. Kat's chest felt like it was on fire and her lip was definitely bruised and/or cut but she was alive and Sirius was next to her, that's all that mattered.

"I'm fine; it was just a silly fight over nothing. I'm fine"

"Kat how can you say that! You almost died and you're saying you're fine! Are you insane?"

"Quite possibly but the thing is, Sirius, you said the exact same thing to me after a lunatic broke into your office and you tried to stop him"

Kat looked quizzically at Sirius who smiled and leant in to kiss her again but was interrupted by Ali throwing back the curtain and rushing to give Kat a hug.

"Ali be careful!" Remus exclaimed. Ali blushed and loosened her grip. Kat let out the breath she had been holding and patted Ali on the back.

"What happened? The last thing I remember was passing out" Kat whispered.

"Well, Remus and me were in our kitchen when we heard a scream. Remus rushed outside and then came back in saying you'd been hurt and I needed to call an ambulance and go and get Sirius. I was so shocked I just did it" Ali said.

"Then, you came to in the ambulance and you mumbled a name and Ali went ballistic and jumped out of the ambulance and rushed down the street only to haul back a guy who was doubled over in pain. Don't ask me how she knew which way to go or how she found him" Sirius exclaimed. Kat smiled weakly.

"Yeah, that was Jack Tyler. He's that guy I told you about, the one I stuck to the wall because he tried to kiss me. He wanted revenge for being set up" Kat mumbled.

Sirius' eyes flashed over with anger and Kat swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat.

"Hey, don't cry. You're ok now, the doctor's here aren't half bad although I would have preferred to take you to St Mungo's but with that idiot being a muggle, we couldn't"

"Mm hmm, look, I'm really tired, I'm gonna go to sleep"

Sirius nodded and Kat laid back down facing towards Sirius who stroked her hair until she fell asleep. The next day, the muggle police came and took a statement from Kat and she gave them Ali and Remus' address and the police said they'd be in touch. At ten o'clock that evening, Kat was discharged from hospital.

"Finally, I was really getting sick of that hospital food!" she giggled. Sirius smiled as he pushed her wheel chair outside to where the taxi was waiting. Kat started to get to her feet but Sirius scooped her up and placed her in the taxi before sliding in beside her, Remus and Ali sitting on the opposite side.

"Grimuald Place please" Ali said to the driver. They set off and twenty minutes later pulled up outside Grimuald place. Ali paid the driver and the four went to Ali and Remus'. Kat sat at the table and sighed. Suddenly a loud crack made them jump and Dumbledore appeared in the middle of the kitchen.

"Albus!" Kat cried and then winced as pain shot across her chest.

"Hello Kat, I just came by to see how you all were. The students really are missing you" Dumbledore replied gently.

"Albus, I'm really sorry we haven't been back at Hogwarts but Sirius only came back yesterday and I've just been discharged from hospital because an old class mate of mine attacked me" Kat rushed, her cheeks going bright red.

"Oh dear. He was a wizard?"

"No, a muggle, so we had to go to the muggle hospital outside of town"

Albus sat at the table, his half moon specs shining in the light.

"If you are sure you are well enough, you may come back to Hogwarts tomorrow. If not, we can refer you to St Mungo's immediately"

"I'm ok Albus, I'll be there" Kat said. Albus nodded his head and disapparated back out of the kitchen.

"Kitten..." Sirius started.

"No Sirius, I'm going to Hogwarts. My chest is fine I just need to take things slowly and I've got Ali and Remus there with me" Kat said firmly, her hair turning a dark red. Sirius held his hands up in mock defeat.

"Come on, you need to rest" Sirius sighed.

"Yes daddy" Kat giggled. Sirius smiled and they walked home hand in hand.


	8. Chapter 8: Dolores Jane Umbridge

**Chapter 8: Dolores Jane Umbridge**

Kat however couldn't sleep. It was one o'clock in the morning and Sirius was fast asleep next to her, his arm wrapped around her waist but every time she closed her eyes, all Kat could see was Jack's face etched with anger as he lunged for her throat over and over again. She checked the calendar next to her bed – 21st of September. 5 months until their wedding day.

"Kitten, are you ok?" Sirius mumbled into her neck.

"No. I can't sleep because every time I close my eyes, all I can think about is the attack and ..."

"Hey shh, it'll be ok. He's in prison now, he can't get you. Pity we can't send him to Azkaban, that would have sorted him out"

Kat smiled and with a lot of coaxing from Sirius, eventually fell asleep for the remaining 6 hours. They both awoke again at the sound of the alarm and the sound of heavy rain pouring down outside. Kat sighed and got up to get dressed, Sirius watching her every move. At half seven, Ali and Remus knocked on the door, soaking wet. Kat kissed Sirius goodbye and the three disapparated to Hogsmeade village where to their surprise; Hagrid was waiting with a thestral pulled cart.

"Dumbledore didn't want you walkin' Kat, what wiv yer ribs n'all. 'Op in"

Kat blushed and got into the cart followed by Ali and Remus. Hagrid whistled and the thestral began to pull the cart, Hagrid walking along side it. They soon arrived at the castle and made it just in time to the Great Hall where all the students were waiting and when they saw the three, burst into applause.

"Ali, who's that woman dressed all in pink?" Kat whispered.

"The other teacher who teaches Defence. Dolores Umbridge. From what Remus has heard, all the students hate her because she hasn't been teaching them properly, has them learning from books instead of practical because the Ministry want things done in a secure risk free way. Load of bull-"

"Ali, language!"

"Great, now you sound like McGonagall!"

The two girls laughed and joined Remus at the table and after the meal wanting nothing more than to go to their room but they were interrupted by Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"S'up guys!" Ali said. The trio smiled.

"Not much, lessons aren't much more interesting than last year and Defence is horrible when we don't have you teaching us Remus" Ron said.

"Even I have to agree, Umbridge's teaching methods are so medieval that we'll hardly learn anything in time for our owls" Hermione said before blushing as if she'd said something horrid.

"Hey don't worry, we don't really like her either" Ali whispered.

"And if you're worried about not learning much, I was thinking about doing some extra classes for students who want to go over anything they don't understand, if you'd like" Remus said. The trio nodded and hurried off to the Gryffindor common room. Kat, Ali and Remus only got as far as the double doors before they were interrupted again by Tonks.

"Hi guys" Tonks piped enthusiastically, her eyes darting to Remus' before flicking back.

"Hey Tonks, what are you doing here?" Kat asked.

"Guarding Harry, although he doesn't know it – he just thinks we're under orders from Dumbledore to guard the castle. Me, Kingsley and Mundungus take turns and in the day we're guarding the grounds and at night the castle itself. All the Order's idea"

"Oh, ok" Kat said. Ali however, wasn't listening. She was too busy watching Tonks who kept on looking at Remus. Too often for Ali to think she was just being friendly.

"Well, we'd best be off Tonks, we have classes tomorrow" Remus said.

"Oh, yeah, go ahead. See ya!" she piped, giving Remus one more look before returning to her post. Ali turned to wave goodbye and saw that Tonks was still looking, no, _gazing_ at Remus as he climbed the stairs. Ali's scalp prickled with jealousy as her inner conscience screamed _he's mine and you know it so stop staring!_

As they reached the top of the stairs, Remus placed a light kiss on the corner of Ali's mouth to say good night but Ali wrapped her arms around his neck and turned it into a full scale game of tonsil tennis. Kat groaned in mock disgust but Remus wrapped his arms around Ali's back and replied to the kiss with equal passion. When they eventually broke apart, Ali snuck a glance at Tonks who was staring straight ahead, a hint of defeat in her frown. Remus turned to go to his room and Kat literally dragged Ali up the stairs to the fifth tower.

"Ok, what was all that about?" Kat demanded. Ali sighed and sat down on the bed before spilling.

"Tonks kept on gazing at Remus and I got a little jealous so I just wanted to show her he was mine because it wasn't just a little 'I think you're cute' kind of gaze, it looked more like a 'I'm madly in love with you' kind of gaze and I just can't have that just under 5 months away from our wedding!"

"Oh Ali, Remus loves you more than anything, anyone can see that. I don't think you need to worry about Tonks"

Ali smiled and they both got changed for bed. However, at one o'clock in the morning, Kat awoke with a scream from the nightmare she'd been having. Ali turned in her sleep and groggily sat up.

"Kat are you ok?" she mumbled. Kat nodded and Ali went back to sleep but Kat just ran her hands through her long brown hair and grabbed her teaching timetable. No lessons that day. She smiled and grabbed her quill and a bit of parchment.

_Dear Siri,_

_I know you'll be asleep when this letter arrives but that's ok. I have no lessons today and seeing as Fudge gave you a week off while they sentence that man who broke in, I was wondering if you want to go for a walk around Hogsmeade Village. Just send a reply when you wake up._

_Love from Kat x_

_P.S: My nightmares are getting worse, even with me being back on the full dose of sleeping draught. I wish you were here, you always know how to calm me xxx_

Kat quietly whistled the owl who didn't like being woken up this early but more than happily took the letter in its beak.

"Take this to Sirius Black and don't wait for a reply because he won't be awake"

The owl gave a small hoot and took off. Kat smiled and somehow fell asleep again. However, at Grimuald Place, Sirius _was_ awake and reading a book when the owl came swooping in. Sirius took the letter and read it with a smile. He grabbed some clothes and stuffed them in a bag and also grabbed his broomstick before locking up the house and hiding it. He checked the street and apparated to Hogsmeade. He got onto the broomstick and flew the rest of the way up to the castle. He circled its perimeter until he reached the fifth tower.

"Alohamora"

The window opened silently and Sirius flew in and dismounted as quietly as he could. He closed the window, dumped his stuff in the corner and crawled into the bed next to Kat. He wrapped his arm around her waist. When Kat woke up later on, her eyes took a while to adjust but she froze as soon as she realised there was someone else lying next to her.

"Morning kitten"

Kat snapped her head up and Sirius was looking down at her wearing an ear to ear smile.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Yes it's nice to see you to. You said you wished I was here so here I am... I was awake when the letter came" Sirius said by means of explanation.

"Oh" Kat muttered.

Sirius smiled and planted a gentle kiss on top of Kat's very confused head. Ali turned over and almost had a heart attack when she looked over at Kat's bed.

"WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME IS SIRIUS DOING HERE?" Ali yelled.

"Will you be quiet, it's 6 in the morning and I do not need the whole castle up here!" Kat admonished her.

"Sorry it's just that last night it was just us and now... what the fuck?"

Kat and Sirius laughed at her complete dazed expression and all three started laughing when Remus knocked on the door and saw Sirius.

"What the hell? Sirius, you're supposed to be at Grimuald Place, aren't you?"

"Calm down Remus, I asked him to come. Ali too was very confused... to the point of yelling" Kat giggled.

"Oh ok... anyway, Ali, do you have any classes today? I did until Umbridge barged into my classroom and told me that my timetable had been wiped and I could leave"

Ali's eyes widened and then narrowed with anger.

"I'm gonna kill her!"

Ali stormed out of the room and made it down to the fourth floor when she bumped into Fred and George.

"Hey Ali... what's up?"

"Fred, George, just the people I need. Look, Umbridge has wiped Remus' timetable and told him to leave for no good reason so I need to teach her a lesson but I could use your help. Have you got any of those confusing bomb things?"

"The ones that make your brain go fuzzy? No but we have got this potion that looks like water and it makes your nose grow. More to the point, the person who took it won't notice a thing" Fred exclaimed.

"Yeah, we managed to place a charm in it that means even if the person looks in the mirror, their nose will look no different!" George piped, looking extremely pleased.

"Brilliant, you guys are the best!" Ali said as they passed her a little bottle. Ali slipped it into her pocket before dashing off to Remus' classroom where Umbridge sat at the desk sipping some tea.

"Right Dolores, why have you wiped Remus' timetable and told him to leave? He needs this job just as much as you do!"

"Miss Daniels, if you would be kind enough to knock next time you have something to say and as for Mr Lupin's situation, he is a werewolf and I will not have a werewolf teaching the students! It is highly dangerous!"

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK! The students learn a lot more from him than you and as for his condition; it is none of your concern! It's not dangerous because he's made sure he doesn't teach them one week prior and after the full moon so they are perfectly safe! Now, give Remus back his timetable or so help me I will go straight to Dumbledore!"

"I don't really like your tone of voice young lady! Now, get out of this classroom and tell Mr Lupin that he is to leave this castle immediately or I will get the Ministry involved!"

"YOU ARE NOT THE BLOODY HEADMASTER OF THIS SCHOOL DOLORES, DUMBLEDORE IS! And only he has the right to dismiss staff from this castle so take a hike you miserable old cow!"

Ali was so angry she was at the point where she didn't care what came out of her mouth but she wasn't prepared for what happened next. Umbridge walked calmly around her desk to face Ali and slapped her hard across the face.

"This isn't over Dolores!" Ali spat, her hand holding her now throbbing check. She made to leave but quickly slipped the potion into Umbridge's tea when she wasn't looking. Ali fled the classroom and had intended to go to Dumbledore's office but something told her to clear her head and take a walk around the grounds. She got to the second floor when Remus appeared from nowhere and grabbed her.

"Ali what the hell do you think you're doing? What did you do and why are holding your cheek?"

"I'm sorry Remus, I tried to get your timetable reset but she wouldn't and I lost my temper and told her to get stuffed because she told me to tell you she wants you out and she hit me and I'm sorry..."

Ali broke down crying there and then, her legs turned to jelly and she collapsed in Remus' arms.

"Shit Ali, thanks for trying but really, I'm more worried about you. Where'd she hit you?"

Ali moved her hand to show a large red mark on her cheek. Remus swore under his breath and carried Ali up to his room, her sobs muffled by his tweed jacket. He sat on the bed and set her on his lap, her hands still wrapped around his neck. Remus stroked her hair until her sobs faded and Ali eventually looked at Remus, her eyes red and puffy from crying, the red mark on her cheek fading slightly. Remus ran his thumb over it and Ali winced.

"It'll bruise but you're fine. I'll fucking kill her but at least you're ok. If Umbridge wants me out then I'll have to go –"

"No! Remus I don't want you to go. It's only 7 in the morning and you're giving up?" Ali said this last bit with a smile.

"Ok I won't go but I won't be able to teach, maybe I can still do the extra classes for the students. You stay here and I'll send Kat and Sirius over while I go talk to Dumbledore"

Ali nodded and Remus left the room swiftly, muttering under his breath. Ali laid back on the bed and didn't move when Kat and Sirius came in. She only moved when Remus came back and sat on the bed.

"What did Albus say?"

"He said he would talk to Umbridge and Fudge but that until then I shouldn't teach the students actual lessons but he's agreed for me to give extra after school classes"

Ali smiled and hugged Remus, her cheek still stinging.

"Hey, we'd better get going if we're going to fit in that walk" Sirius said to Kat. They said good bye to Remus and Ali and walked hand in hand down to Hogsmeade.

A few hours later, the rest of the school got together for lunch. Ali followed Remus but made a quick detour to where Fred and George were sitting with Harry and Ron.

"Hey guys, thanks for that potion yeah? She won't know it but hopefully her nose will look like a bloody pumpkin" Ali said with a huge grin.

Fred and George smiled and high fived Ali and just then, the whole hall erupted into inconsolable laughter. Umbridge had just walked in and where her nose should be was a large round thing the size of a tennis ball.

"Nice one Ali" Fred whispered.

"Yeah, just don't mention it to any one, ok?" Ali muttered, trying not to laugh like everyone else.

"Hey, rule number one, never tell on a fellow prankster"

Fred and George smiled and Ali snuck off to the teacher's table while Snape took Umbridge to try and find the correct antidote, not knowing that Fred and George were the only ones in possession of it. Unfortunately, by dinner time, Umbridge's nose was back to its usual ugly self.


	9. Chapter 9: An unlikely friendship

**Chapter 9: An unlikely friendship.**

"Thanks for taking me out today. It was a really nice... surprise when you came" Kat said as Sirius picked up his bag and got on his broom.

"That's ok kitten. I've really got to go now but I'll see you at the weekend yeah?"

"Yeah but me and Ali are going to spend the day together on Saturday but we can spend Sunday together"

Sirius smiled and placed a gentle kiss on top of Kat's head before flying out the window. Kat looked at the time and saw she had a few hours left until dinner so she grabbed her sketch pad and curled up on the window sill, giddy with happiness. Dinner was uneventful but afterwards, Ali told Kat all about Umbridge and by the end of Ali's story, Kat was laughing so much she was crying.

The rest of the week flew by, Ali and Kat working harder than ever to keep up with their demanding teacher's schedules. By Friday night, Ali was exhausted from marking papers and when she finally finished, she threw down her pen and collapsed backwards onto her bed. There was a knock on the door and Kat answered it.

"Oh, Severus, um, come in"

Ali sat bolt upright as Snape strode across the floor to collect the papers, his cloak billowing behind him as always. He collected the papers, gave Ali a curt nod and turned to go but Ali had been meaning to do something for a while and now was her chance.

"Severus, wait!"

Snape slowly turned to face Ali, his mouth set into a hard line.

"What?"

"Look, this... feud between us... can we just, ya know, put it behind us and start fresh, like... friends? Well, maybe not friends, more like, colleagues"

Ali stuttered the sentence through clenched teeth, her hand set out for Snape to shake it. Kat was looking between Snape and Ali, mouth agape and Snape was standing rock solid to the spot, looking at Ali's outstretched hand. After what seemed like ages, an unbelievable thing happened. The corners of Snape's mouth twitched and turned up ever so slightly but it was the first time in a long time he had come close to a smile. He shook Ali's hand and left as quick as he had entered.

"Ok, please tell me that I'm having a nightmare or I fell and gave myself concussion and this is all a hallucination. Did you seriously just do that?" Kat exclaimed, her brain going haywire with this miracle.

"I, I think so" Ali replied. She looked at Kat and right on cue, they burst out laughing.

"Oh my days, I never in my wildest dreams though that you and Snape would be 'colleagues'! Are you sure you're not sick or that you're even the real Ali?!"

Ali was laughing so much that her rib cage was hurting but she couldn't help it. Remus came into the room and looked completely lost which only made the girls laughed harder.

"What?" Remus said. Kat could barely contain her laughter to explain.

"Ali... and Snape... are friends!" she got out before she was consumed with giggles once more. Remus' eyes widened comically as he hugged Ali.

"No way! You and Snape, friends! I thought I'd never live to see the day!" Remus exclaimed as the girl's laughter began to infect him too.

"Yeah, I don't know what came over me; I guess I was really tired of us feuding when there was really nothing to fight over!" Ali said.

"Well come on, it's a Friday night and Sirius is waiting for me at home. Besides, I can't wait to tell him this!" Kat said, a tear of laughter falling down her cheek.

The three talked all the way down to Hogsmeade Village and apparated to the little park across the street.

"Bye! Ali, I'll be around about ten tomorrow ok?"

"Yeah, fine!"

Kat smiled and dashed inside. She hung up her cloak and went into the kitchen where Sirius was waiting for her and he jumped up when she entered the room and began to nuzzle his nose against Kat's neck, his lips brushing against the bruises on her collarbone.

"I love you kitten" he moaned into her neck.

"I love you too Siri" Kat whispered.

"Yeah, about that, how did you know my other nickname? Only my brother called me that"

Kat couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips.

"Remus told me" she said with a smile. Sirius sighed and scooped Kat up, one of her arms wrapped around his neck and the other resting against his chest, her fingers flexing against it and making him moan into her hair.

"Come on, I'm exhausted" Sirius muttered. Kat smiled and let her eyes droop as Sirius carried her to their room.


	10. Chapter 10: Friend's day out

**Chapter 10: Friend's day out**

Kat woke up the next day, sunlight blinding her as she sat up. Sirius was fast asleep next to her, his hand entwined with hers. Kat smiled and got dressed before heading to the kitchen to make breakfast.

"Morning kitten" Sirius mumbled.

"Hey baby. Do you want toast?"

"Yeah, that's fine thanks; you're the best... where are you and Ali going today?"

"Shopping"

Sirius laughed.

"You go shopping? Are you sure?"

"Siri, it's a special sort of shopping but I can't tell you because it's a surprise"

"Ok, I'll guess I'll find out in five months then"

Kat spun around, her eyes wide, Sirius failing to keep a straight face.

"Oh come on kitten, you've been calling it you know what shopping ever since our double date when you and Ali were talking about the weddings and what still needed to be doing! I'm not stupid!"

Kat smiled and gave Sirius a small kiss.

"Ok smarty pants"

At ten to ten, Kat knocked on next door and Ali answered, called goodbye to Remus and the two set off into town. They arrived at the little wedding shop and gently pushed the door. Somewhere in the distance, a little bell rang and a lady ran out from the back of the shop.

"Hello and what can I help you with today?" she said in a high pitch voice, a large smile on her face.

"Um, we're looking to buy wedding dresses" Kat said quietly.

The lady ushered them to some seats, took their dress sizes and dashed into the back of the shop again. Soon, the lady return with two racks full of wedding dresses. Kat and Ali slowly got to their feet and began to look through

"I'll give you girls some privacy!" the lady chirped. She dashed back into the other room and Ali tried to suppress her laugh.

"What can I help you with? It's a wedding dress shop, what else would you want in here?" she whispered to a giggling Kat.

"Oh Ali, look! What do you think?" Kat finally cried, holding up a long strapless dress that flared out at the bottom with a plunging back that stopped in the middle of the back and the top was decorated in little diamonds.

"It looks amazing Kat!" Ali sighed in awe.

"Come on, I'll help you" Kat said with a smile, hanging her dress back up so she could look through the other rack. Eventually they came across a dress that had little straps and also had a plunging back that stopped just above the hips, the bottom flared out like Kat's dress and the hem of the chest was decorated in little diamonds. They tried them on and to their delight, they both fitted perfectly.

Once Ali and Kat had paid, they set off to a jeweller's in the next street to collect Remus' and Sirius' wedding presents and then off to a wizard cafe charmed to look like a shut down ware house to Muggles.

"I'd say today was rather productive wouldn't you Kat?"

"Yes it was... oh how am I supposed to wait five months?" she sighed. Ali giggled and they ate their lunch happily, returning to Grimuald place earlier than they had expected but their spirits were high on cloud nine.

"See you tomorrow!"

"Yeah, bye!" Kat called as Ali walked up the steps. Kat sighed with happiness and went inside.

"Sirius?" she called out.

"In here baby" came a voice from the library. Kat deposited her bag containing her dress in her wardrobe along with Sirius' present and wandered up to the library where Sirius sitting in the middle of the room, the shelf that was originally there having been pushed to one side. Sirius was sitting in a 'fort' made of sheets and pillows. Kat giggled and collapsed into the masses of pillows, Sirius laughing along as he placed a chaste kiss on Kat's lips making her blush.

"I missed you baby" Sirius moaned against Kat's lip, the vibration sending electricity through both of them. Kat moaned back and giggled, Sirius smiling as he looked down on her, her bright green eyes peeking up from under her lashes.

"I've only been gone a few hours" Kat whispered.

"So" Sirius smiled and pulled Kat closer to his chest, her hands sending sparks through him whenever they touched. Sirius ran his hand up her back, her shallow breathing turning into little whimpers of desire. He slipped a finger inside her and found, to his delight, she was soaked.

"Oh" Kat whispered as her fingers automatically flexed against his chest, driving Sirius crazy. With deft fingers, Sirius quickly rid himself and Kat of clothes and rolled the rubber down his length. He laid down next to Kat who was curled on her side in the pillows. Sirius slid into her and Kat moaned. Sirius raised his hips and slowly lowered back down causing Kat to whimper in need and clench her fingers tighter against Sirius' chest.

"Are you ok?" Sirius whispered into her ear.

"Mm hm" she whispered back. Sirius slowly pumped in and out a few more times and only when Kat was begging, her eyes burning bright with want, did he increase his pace. Kat let all the moans roll out as one as Sirius buried himself in her over and over again.

"Sirius" Kat moaned as she spiralled in orgasm. Hearing her moan his name also tipped Sirius over the edge and they came together before collapsing against each other in the soft pillows. Sirius pulled out and threw away the condom before pulling on his boxers and covering both of them with a blanket. Kat had already fallen asleep so he laid next to her and wrapped his arms around her before eventually falling asleep.

Next door, Remus was trying everything he could to get Ali to spill about her dress. He had resorted to picking her up in his arms and refusing to let go.

"Remus put me down!" Ali demanded but she was cut off by Remus' lips crashing against hers. Ali wrapped her arms around his neck and wriggled some more but his grip tightened and she gave up.

"Why do you want to know about my dress? Why can't you just wait until I walk down the aisle?"

"Because..."

"Because what? Face it Remus, you don't have an answer and that's why you're also not getting one"

Remus smiled and placed a chaste kiss on her lips before carrying her up to their bedroom and lying on the bed, her back pressed to his chest as he placed kisses down the back of her neck sending shivers down her spine. Ali felt her knickers dampen and she pressed harder against him. Remus smiled against her shoulder and slipped one finger inside her.

Remus moaned as he felt how wet she was and easily slipped another finger into her, causing her to straighten her legs and moan. Remus rolled her towards him and pulled down her jeans and underwear, forcing her legs open wider. He slipped three fingers into her and Ali closed her eyes and moaned as he began to pump them out with increasing pace. The wolf began to rise up in him and he tried to fight it back down but the screaming voice in his head couldn't be ignored. _Mark her Remus, she's yours, make it known!_

_No! _Remus' subconscious screamed back and her momentarily battled with himself before giving up and withdrawing his fingers. He didn't want to do that to Ali until he had spoken to her about it although he had an inkling of an idea about what her answer might be and that was one of the reasons why he adored her.

"Remus are you ok?" Ali said. Remus nodded and Ali pulled her underwear and jeans back up before curling up against Remus' warm body. He hesitantly put his arms around her but once he had he wondered if he would ever be able to take them off her.

Meanwhile, Sirius was tossing and turning in his sleep trying to fight the nightmare that was plaguing his sleep.

"_Sirius, Kat's been hurt!" she screams._

_What? I run after her into the street and see Kat, my Kat, curled up and broken in the street, muggle paramedics trying to get her onto some sort of portable bed._

"_Kat!" _

Sirius sat up dead straight, his body covered in sweat and his shoulder shaking. Kat sighed and Sirius turned to see her happily curled up amongst the pillows. He sighed with relief and placed a gentle kiss on her temple which brought her to the land of the living.

"Hey baby, are you ok?" Kat whispered.

"I had a nightmare but I was fine when I woke up and saw you" Sirius mumbled with a smile. Kat giggled against the pillow and Sirius moaned softly at how wonderful her laugh sounded. He laid back down and tipped her head back to meet his and kissed her briefly but Kat gripped Sirius' waist and deepened the kiss.

"Oh Miss Smith, I can't wait until we're married" Sirius moaned. Kat giggled and Sirius moaned again, his lips still partly on hers.

"Neither can I Mr Black" Kat sighed. Sirius traced his finger down her jaw line and followed it with a line of feather-like kisses.

Meanwhile, Remus and Ali were sat on the couch kissing gently when Ali noticed a picture on the mantelpiece she had not seen before. She pulled away and crossed over to it. Three people smiled, a man who had his arm wrapped around the woman's shoulder and in her arms was a baby.

"My parents and me" Remus said, placing her hands gently on her shoulder. Ali smiled as she leant her head back on his chest, his lips briefly meeting hers.

"What about you baby? What's your family like?"

Ali smiled before guiding him back to the couch.

"Are you ready? Because I'm part of a long story" she said.


	11. Chapter 11: Ellis Daniels, the psycho

**Chapter 11: The Daniels Family, home to a psycho.**

"My mum and dad, Lorraine and Jack Daniels, died when I was eight so I was adopted and Kat came to live with us when her parents died-"

"Wait, you're older than Kat? I thought she was older than you?" Remus interrupted.

"No I'm older than her by 5 months, anyway, my paternal uncle, Lloyd, died when I was ten and his wife, Roxanne, moved to New Orleans with her new boyfriend after social services took away their son because she couldn't care for him properly and he came to live with us because he was my cousin. He was called Ellis but he moved away to Georgia when he was 16... You know it's been 20 years today since my dad died? I had totally forgotten until now!" Ali said, tears falling down her face.

"Oh baby, are you ok? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked" Remus said pulling her into his arms.

"No Remus it's fine, it's just I haven't thought about all this in a while and it's a bit much bringing all back at once... I think I'm gonna go for a walk in the park, clear my head"

"Do you want me to come?" Remus asked, concern evident in his voice.

"No thanks, I'll be fine" Ali smiled. She grabbed her coat and crossed over to the park but at the last minute changed her mind and walked to the cemetery to visit her dad's grave. The cemetery was empty as Ali pushed the gate which creaked as it swung open. Ali walked over to her father's grave and knelt in front of it, brushing the dirt off the words and letting it fall into the leaves that lay at the bottom.

"Hey daddy, it's been a while. I'm a big girl now, I turned 29 five months ago and I'm getting married in 4 months and three weeks time to a really good man who I've loved my entire life. His name's Remus Lupin and he's my whole world daddy. Kat's just turned 29 and she's getting married as well to Sirius Black, we live next to each other, me and Remus live in mine and Kat's old apartment and Sirius and Kat live in his house. It's a magic house dad because, believe it or not, you and mum were right. I'm a witch and so is Kat! Remus and Sirius are wizards and we work at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry which is where we all went for school. Sirius works at the Ministry of Magic and guess what? I'm an animagus! Just like mum!"

Ali smiled as she got up and turned to go... only her path was blocked by Ellis Daniels.

Ali stopped dead and backed up a bit because Ellis didn't look too steady on his feet and he had an odd sneer on his face.

"Hello again Ali, I hoped I would see you here" he spoke, his voice deep and tainted with a heavy Georgian accent.

"Ellis! It's so good to see you again!" Ali cried, trying to sound genuine as she was terrified. He laughs.

"Wish I could say the same cousin, I really wish I could but I need to teach you a little lesson first. I need to show you how you made my life torture"

Ali turned and broke into a run, thinking that if she could get far enough away, she could disapparate back to her house. But Ellis was much faster than her and he soon had her trapped in a corner. Ali tried reasoning but Ellis was having none of it and he swiftly blind folded her and dragged her roughly for god knows how long until Ali heard the sound of a door being opened and she was unceremoniously thrown into the mystery room and the door clanged shut. A light flicked on and she was once again dragged across the floor and one hand chained to something, the other left free.

Ellis removed the blindfold and Ali squinted as everything became bright. She saw Ellis crossing the room and called out for him to stop but he just chucked the blindfold on the floor and left, locking the door as he did. Ali looked around and saw she was in some sort of warehouse that had been defiled by years of neglect. She was chained to the wall by a hand cuff that was similar to the ones Remus chained himself to during transformations. There was an old mattress a few feet away but it looked in pretty good shape so Ali stretched out her leg, hooked her foot into a tear and dragged it over to her to sit on. She cursed herself quietly for not having her wand with her and sat against the cold wall, waiting for Ellis to return.

Meanwhile, Remus was going crazy waiting for Ali to return. He finally couldn't wait any longer and grabbed his cloak before going next door to see if Ali had returned there. Sirius opened the door, Kat on his back and giggling like a teenager.

"Hi guys, look, Ali left the house over an hour ago to have a little walk and she still hasn't returned. She said she was going to the park opposite but I can't see her there. I was just wondering if she was here." Remus said. They shook their heads and Kat dropped to the floor, concern etched onto her face.

"Ok, I'm gonna go look for her, I'll let you know if I find her" Remus said. They nodded and Remus set off to the park. After a thorough search and finding nothing, he started to go through the possibilities in his head. For some reason, their conversation came back to him.

'_You know it's been 20 years since my dad died?'_

Remus' eyes widened and he set off towards the cemetery at top speed. He arrived and began to search up and down the aisles until he came to the grave that had the name 'Jack Daniels' carved on it. He searched around and found nothing so continued to search until a glint caught his eye. Remus stooped down and picked up the object. It was Ali's engagement ring! Remus brought it to his nose, his wolf senses kicking in, and was soon rushing down the street, pausing every so often to check the direction the scent was in. He finally came to a street 7 blocks away and was about to start searching the other way when he picked up someone's muffled shouts. Ali's muffled shouts. He followed the sound until he came to an old derelict building that had light coming from the other side. He tried the door but it was locked however the rattling noise has caused the shouting to stop. Remus kicked at the door until it swung open and he stormed in.

"Ali!"

"Remus!"

Ali's face lit up as Remus closed the door and rushed over to her, kneeling down and hugging her while the tears fell and her sobs echoed around the room, relief washing over her like water.

"Oh my god, I'm so glad I found you!"

"Remus, it was Ellis. My cousin, he's come back to England and he's gone psycho! He said he was doing this to make me feel the torture I caused him but I don't know what he's on about... how did you find me?"

Remus held up the ring and Ali broke into another huge smile as he slipped it onto her finger.

"Come on, let's go before your cousin gets back" Remus said, grabbing her hand.

"Remus I can't, he's chained me to the wall and I don't have my wand"

"Fuck! Neither do I!" Remus cried.

"Well that should make it easier" a cold voice sneered from the door. Ali and Remus turned to see Ellis in the door way looking _very _angry. Remus stormed over to him.

"Let her go Ellis, I fucking mean it or I will make you sorry you even came back to England!" Remus yelled.

Ellis smiled before kicking Remus full blow in the chest, sending him flying.

"NO!" Ali screamed. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD, I'LL KILL YOU!"

Ellis dragged Remus' body next to Ali's and chained him to the wall just as he came to.

"Ellis, undo these chains or I will fucking beat the living shit out of you!" Remus hissed. Ali shrank back against the wall having never seen Remus this mad but it was also because Ellis came storming over to them.

"Yeah? I wonder how you're gonna do that since you're chained up like the lonely pathetic werewolf you are?"

Remus' eyes widened and he suddenly kicked Ellis hard in the stomach, knocking him to his feet.

"How the fuck do you know about that?" Remus growled.

"Never mind, you're gonna pay for that!" Ellis snarled. He pulled out a little remote with two buttons on it. He flicked one and Ali crumpled in agony as a strong electric current surged through her body.

"Ali! What did you do to her you prick?!"

"Just something to teach her and you a little lesson" Ellis sneered. Ali was lying awkwardly on the mattress sobbing. Remus shifted over and pulled her into his arms, glad that the chains were close together so he could at least comfort her. Ali cried and cried into his shoulder, making Remus' heart shatter into a thousand pieces. Remus curled an arm around her and stroked her hair, placing small kisses on her temple to try and calm her but it was no good.

"Ali, baby, I won't let him get away with this, just please try to be strong, show him he can't get to you. I know you can do that and I'll help you... I love you Ali, with all my heart which is breaking to see you like this" Remus whispered into her ear. Ali stifled her sobs and lifted her head a little. Remus smiled down at her and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Ellis sneered and left the building, locking the door behind him. Ali began to cry again so Remus used his free hand to tilt up her head and meet hers lips with a passionate kiss which she gladly returned. Remus pulled the mattress over so he too could sit on it and continued to kiss Ali, each one stronger than the last until Ali found herself pushed up against the wall and a tingling sensation in her groin.

"Remus, I love you too, more than anything and I'm sorry I dragged you into this. I had no idea that Ellis was back or that he was like this and because of my actions I've put us in danger... it's something I will never forgive myself for and I understand if..." Ali trailed off as tears began to flow freely and she cried herself to sleep, Remus constantly trying to calm her. She fell asleep against his shoulder and there was nothing to do but curl his arm around her and wait for the sick fucker to come back.

Hours later, Remus jolted awake and to his disgust, they were still in the cold, derelict building. He looked around and flinched slightly when he saw Ellis sitting only metres away, Ali still asleep in his arms.

"Get off her you bastard!" Remus snarled. Ellis sneered.

"You want her out of here well don't you?" he said coldly. Remus opened his mouth and shut it again, puzzled.

"What do you mean Ellis?" Remus said. Ellis looked at him, as if surprised that he was being called by his name, but quickly took on a look of concentration again.

"When I came back, you were both asleep but Ali was coughing and her forehead and lips were really dry so I'm making her better... I always helped her adoptive parents make her better but I was never treated the same, they always favoured her. Ali this and Ali that. Oh Ali's going to Hogwarts! Pathetic"

He spat out the last word as if it he had just eaten something nasty. He grabbed the water bottle and put it to Ali's lips, gently tipping in some water and rubbing her throat to make her swallow. The wolf in Remus came from nowhere, seeing Ellis as the ultimate threat, and he pulled on the cuff to try and get to her, to his Ali, but it was no use. Ellis wiped her forehead with a damp flannel and checked her temperature. He sighed with... relief... and he sat Ali back on the mattress, chaining her back to the wall. Remus shifted her so she was leaning against his shoulder and watched as Ellis put the water bottle and flannel into a bag before sitting back in his place.

"How do you know about Hogwarts?" Remus asked. Ellis looked surprise but he still answered.

"I'm a squib. I know about the magical world as well as the muggle one but I never got accepted to Hogwarts" Ellis muttered.

"What do you mean by Ali's adoptive parents favoured her?" Remus pressed, trying to understand some of this lunatic's mind and motive.

"She always got the upper hand. Her adoptive parents were so understanding when she told them about her magical ability even though they were Muggles and they would always drop what they were doing to listen to her stories about Hogwarts. She would always be top priority whether she was sick or not and when she turned of age and showed my parents all the magic she could do, well, they were over the moon. She didn't even have to try, if she wanted something she would get it! They were idiots and by 16 I'd had enough so I packed my bags and left for Georgia because I was so sick of everything being about Ali" he snarled.

"You are ruining her life because her parents were more attentive to her than you? Are you fucking insane?! She was 10 years old! She didn't know any better! You could have done so many other things but you decide on holding her and me against our will until what? She apologises? She calls her adoptive parents and tells them that you want attention? You've got no good reason so why don't you just let us go you fucked up psycho!"

Remus pulled against the cuff, the metal digging into his wrist but he didn't care, he was too angry. Ellis slipped his hand into his pocket and pressed down, Remus crying out in pain as the electric current coursed through his veins. Remus slumped against the wall, his shoulders shaking in pure fury. Ellis pressed down again and Ali's peaceful body twisted and writhed in agony.

"STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!" Remus yelled, his voice echoing off the walls as Ellis released his finger and Ali laid on the mattress, gasping for air. Remus shifted her so she was resting in his lap and soothed her until she was fine. Ali shot a dark look at Ellis and laid her head on Remus' shoulder, wanting to close her eyes and let go. Suddenly, a loud crash jolted Remus, Ali and Ellis to their senses as Sirius stormed into the room and magically tied up Ellis. He undid the chains and Kat rushed over to give Ali the hugest hug ever.

"Are you ok? What the fuck am I saying, of course you're not! Not properly at least! Shit, what did he do to you Ali? Remus?" Kat babbled on but a look from Ali clearly said "Please shut up".

"Come on, I'm taking you guys home, Sirius is gonna deal with your prick of a cousin. He's got a nice new home in Azkaban" Kat took Remus' and Ali's hands and they disapparated back to Grimuald Place while Sirius first deposited Ellis at the Ministry before returning home. Remus and Ali were curled up on the sofa, Ali crying quietly into Remus' shoulder as Kat gave them a simple draught to calm their nerves and a hot drink each.

"Thanks Kat" Remus muttered, more occupied with calming Ali who had finally stopped crying.

"Yeah, thanks Kat, you too Sirius, I really don't know what we would have done if you hadn't have found us"

"It's ok, we'll give you two some space" she said, looking at Sirius. He slowly got up and shuffled towards Kat, laughing when she scowled at him. She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the hallway, closing the door slightly. Sirius turned around and plunged his hands into Kat's hair, pulling her close as his mouth crashed against hers.

"You ok kitten? You seem a little ... cautious" Sirius murmured into her ear.

"Well around you I have to be-"Kat said with a laugh as Sirius' eyes widened and his grip around her waist tightened.

"-but I'm fine, just shocked that Ellis would do something like that" she whispered. Sirius trailed kisses up to her ear and gently bit down on her ear, making her gasp but smile.

In the other room, Ali was still resting her head on Remus' shoulder, his arm still around her in a protective manner.

"Ali, what-"

"I don't want to talk about it Remus" she said, her voice clipped and scared. Remus sighed and pulled Ali into his lap, both his arms now wrapped around her.

"I thought I'd lost you when I woke up and saw you in his arms" Remus muttered.

"What?" Ali snapped, sounding harsher than she had intended to but she was so shaken.

"I woke up and you were ill, really ill, so Ellis was trying to make you better but the way you looked, just seemed too peaceful at first to be asleep but you were breathing so..."

Anger and fear rushed over Ali once more and unwelcome tears sprung to her eyes for the millionth time that night.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" she yelled, jumping up and looking down on Remus.

"I don't know... you were so upset, I didn't want to make it worse, I figured I'd give you some time first!" he yelled back, standing up suddenly. Ali took a tentative step back. Drawn up to his full height and an angry look in his eyes, Remus looked so intimidating but she wasn't about to back down just yet.

"Remus, we are getting married in 4 months time! I need to know I can trust you and that includes communicating! It doesn't matter how you string your words, your basic plan was to wait until I was fine and through the shock and then tell me... that! Well great thinking!"

Ali's scalp prickled with anger and Remus' eyes went wide with alarm. He stepped towards Ali and gently hugged her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think of it like that. Please, let's not fight; I'm sorry, I'm so sorry... I love you" Remus whispered into her ear.

"I love you too, you're just so... frustrating sometimes" Ali murmured against his chest. Remus pulled back and grinned at her.

"I'm frustrating? Look who's talking!" He laughed. Ali slowly grinned back. Remus kissed her gently but it turned into something stronger and when they broke apart, Ali's lips were slightly swollen from all the kissing but she didn't care.


	12. Chapter 12: Christmas Hols

**Chapter 12: Christmas Hols.**

Remus, Ali and Kat returned to Hogwarts the next day and threw themselves into their work to forget the horrid things that had happened so unexpectedly. Kat visited Sirius on the weekends but Ali and Remus hardly came along unless it was a full moon when Ali would keep Remus company during his transformations. It had been a more dull period in their lives and they all hoped that it would pass soon, Ali more so than the others, often claiming that she'd lost her touch and needed to get back into pranking, much to the other's 'horror'.

Their time at Hogwarts seemed to fly by and all too soon, it was the Christmas holidays and Harry and the Weasley's plus Tonks and Hermione were back at Grimuald Place, making it livelier than ever. On Christmas day, Kat rolled over and smiled as she saw Sirius fast asleep next to her. She shuffled sideways to go and get breakfast ready for everyone and Sirius sighed as Kat untangled her hand from his. She walked to the kitchen and was just about to push the door open when she caught a snip of conversation coming from inside.

"I've felt like that about Remus for a while now and I don't know what to do about it"

Ali came out from the spare room.

"Hi Kat, Merry Christmas" she said.

"Hi, Merry Christmas. Now, shush and come listen to this" Kat whispered.

Ali raised an eyebrow but soon joined Kat in her eavesdropping.

"Tonks, I'm only 15 so I don't know much about love but I do know that you can't love Remus because he is engaged to Ali! I know it hurts to hear it but it's the truth and in this situation, it's all I can give you" Hermione sighed, exasperated.

Ali's jaw dropped and she gave Kat an 'I told you so' look. Kat shook her head and carried on listening in to the conversation. Tonks sighed.

"I know that but... why did he have to fall in love with her?!"

Ali gasped and was just about to storm into the kitchen but Kat stopped her. Ali took one look at Kat and saw she was not to be messed with – Kat's eyes had gone dark and stormy and her mouth was set in a straight line as was Ali's.

"Tonks! You can't go saying that behind other people's backs! It's bad enough we're having this conversation" Ginny gasped.

"For fuck's sake, how many people are in on this?!" Ali muttered under her breath. Kat shook her head and composed herself before walking into the kitchen, acting as if she had heard nothing. Tonks immediately sat up straight and greeted Kat brightly. Hermione and Ginny were setting the table trying to look as innocent as possible. Ali had gone back to the guest room – she didn't trust herself to walk into the kitchen without yelling at Tonks. Remus was sitting up in bed reading a book but he put it down and smiled when Ali walked back in.

"Hey baby, where did you go?" he said. Ali crawled into the bed and snuggled up against his warm body, a smile creeping across her face as her subconscious repeated in her mind _'He is mine'_.

"I went to see Buckbeak" she lied smoothly. Remus smiled and planted a small kiss on the top of her head.

"Shall we go get breakfast?"

Ali debated this as she wasn't sure how'd she react if she saw Tonks but decided it might be good if she had Remus with her, just to let Tonks know in a non-verbal way to back the fuck off.

"Sure Remy and by the way, Merry Christmas" she said with a smile. Remus grinned and kissed her gently.

"Merry Christmas Ali, I love you"

Ali smiled as her insides melted with happiness and they both walked to the kitchen hand in hand.

"Morning everyone, Merry Christmas!" Remus called. Kat smiled and hugged them both.

"Merry Christmas guys! Can you finish setting out plates, I need to go kick Sirius out of bed!" she said with a giggle. Kat disappeared upstairs so Ali went to get the plates but Remus wouldn't let go of her hand.

"Come on Remy, we need to set out the plates!" she whined. Remus smiled and planted a small kiss on her temple and whispered in her ear

"Yeah but we're getting married in a couple of months and I want to do everything with you"

Ali smiled as her insides melted with happiness again and they both set the table hand in hand. Kat returned with Sirius, the rest of the Weasley's trailing behind. Kat set out the breakfast things and everyone sat down to eat. The atmosphere immediately became livelier with everyone pulling crackers and presents being exchanged. Remus turned to face Ali and held out a small box. Inside was a silver charm bracelet that held five charms: a full moon, a piece of bark with 'R+A' engraved into it, a wolf, a ring and the word 'wife' written on a heart.

"Oh Remus, it's beautiful. Thank you!" Ali sighed as Remus fastened it around her wrist. She gave him a gentle kiss and then gave him his present: cufflinks in the shape of an R and an A linked together. Ali smiled as he put them on and gave her a gentle kiss. She also looked across at Tonks who was looking at them, her usual smile replaced with a small frown.

Sirius had given Kat a necklace that had a heart on it and engraved on the back was _'To Kat, I love you with all my heart, you've been my light since our second year. From Siri x'_. Kat had given him a chain with a replica of their tree carving on it. After breakfast everyone went to the living room except Sirius and Harry who were in the Black family room. Kat went to find them but stopped outside the door so as not to interrupt their conversation.

"It's the Black family tree. These are my cousins... I hated the lot of them. My entire family was obsessed with the idea that only pure bloods were proper wizards and witches"

"You're not on here"

"My mother blasted my picture off after I ran away to your dad's house. I was 16 and I was always welcome at the Potter's. Your grandparents were nice people – like the mother and father I wish I had"

Kat sighed and knocked on the door.

"Hey, we were going to play some games and just hang out in the living room until dinner"

Sirius smiled and beckoned for Kat to come in. She accepted his hug and smiled at Harry who was awkwardly looking at the floor.

"You alright Harry?" Kat asked.

"Yeah. I'm really happy for you guys, getting married and that" Harry said. The three joined the others in the living room and spent the rest of the day together, Ali once again thrashing Kat at wizard's chess.


	13. Chapter 13: Daniels becomes Lupin

**Chapter 13: Daniels becomes Lupin.**

The rest of the Christmas holidays went by in a flash although most days Sirius, Kat, Ali and Remus went on walks with each other and were sometimes accompanied by Harry. Others were spent at Grimuald place with Ali, Fred and George playing pranks or thinking up new ones.

There had also been the incident where Snape turned up for a meeting of the Order and had smiled when Ali shook his hand in attempt to keep up their civil friendship and Fred and George had been so shocked they were rendered speechless for the rest of the evening but they had still managed to grab a picture of Snape smiling and couldn't stop laughing about it the next day.

Ali, Kat and Remus had also been working harder at Hogwarts and their time there had flown by just as quick. They shared a general hatred for Umbridge along with most of the school apart from Filch who constantly said that Dolores was the best thing that had ever happened to the school.

One night Remus returned from his after school teaching sessions he had formed to help the students and found Sirius sitting at his desk looking rather smug.

"What the hell are you doing here Pads? If you're looking for Kat she's in her room!" Remus spluttered. Sirius smiled and jumped up from his seat.

"Nah, I'm here to see you buddy! You're getting married in one week! We need to celebrate so grab your coat, we're going out! I've asked the twins and Harry to join us-"

"Woah, Sirius slow down! I have to mark papers before I can leave. Don't start, I know it's the last day of term but I need to do these-"

"Just bring them with you and you can mark them tomorrow or something! Please Moony, just a few drinks?"

Remus sighed and grabbed the pile of papers that were lying on his desk, stuffed them in his bag and grabbed his broomstick. Sirius was smiling like he'd won the lottery.

"I'll have to tell Ali I'm going out otherwise she'll worry"

Sirius followed Remus through the empty castle to the fifth tower where Ali and Kat were marking work and sharing a packet of sweets.

"Ali, I'm going out before I go home so if I'm not there when you get back that's why"

Ali smiled and nodded. Remus smiled back and turned to go but Sirius and Kat were caught up in a tonsil tennis match. Remus sighed and tapped Sirius on his shoulder before flying out the window and waiting. Sirius said goodbye to Kat and followed Remus out.

"Can you believe it? I'm getting married in one week!" Ali sighed. Kat grinned and gave Ali a massive hug.

"I know, I never imagined you would get with Remus! I always hoped it would happen since you adored him in fifth year but when we went our separate ways I kind of assumed that would be it" Kat said, her Cheshire cat grin getting wider.

"Oh shut up!" Ali giggled and pushed Kat off the bed. The girls marked the rest of the work and went to Kat's where they hung out in the kitchen until Remus and Sirius returned.

A week later, Ali woke up to see Kat standing over her and grinning like an idiot.

"Kat-"

"Get up, it's your wedding day!"

Ali sat straight up and looked at Kat with wide eyes and an ear to ear smile.

"Oh my god, oh my god!" Ali gasped before being ordered by Kat to get ready. Ali couldn't stop smiling all the time she ate breakfast, brushed her teeth and had a shower. Kat dried and styled her hair so it fell in curls to just below her shoulder. Kat handed Ali her dressing gown and was about to start on her hair when the doorbell rang. Kat rushed off to answer and returned with Ginny and Hermione who were going to be bridesmaids for both weddings. They had been ecstatic when Kat and Ali had asked them and couldn't stop babbling as Kat did their hair.

"Kat, where's Remus?" Ali asked.

"He's at our place with Sirius getting ready. Don't worry, I gave Sirius strict orders to make sure Remus is there" Kat said with a smile. Ali smiled back and grabbed her dress from her wardrobe and went into the spare room to change. She came back 5 minutes later and Kat, Hermione and Ginny all burst in to applause.

"Ali you look gorgeous!" Kat sighed. She had already changed into her dress – a pale blue strapless gown with matching shoes. Hermione and Ginny had the same but theirs were a pale purple instead.

"Yeah? I don't feel it or anything" Ali muttered.

"You're just nervous. It'll be fine, don't worry." Kat piped with a megawatt smile.

At ten o'clock exactly the car pulled up and the four girls got in. The car eventually pulled up outside the little church and the girls got out. Kat directed Hermione and Ginny to go and wait by the door with Sirius. The two girls dashed off while Kat and Ali walked up the path at a more leisurely pace.

"I can tell you're nervous Ali but there is no reason to be. It will all be fine and in a couple of hours you'll be Mrs Ali Lupin. I'm extremely happy for both of you and you're going to be absolutely fine"

Ali smiled and hugged Kat quickly before they walked up the rest of the path to the double doors where Sirius was waiting with Hermione and Ginny. Sirius gave a quick thumbs up to the priest and hooked his arm around Ali's.

"Thanks for doing this Sirius"

"No problem Ali"

Kat stood in front of them with Hermione and Ginny in front of her and the music started. Kat, Ginny and Hermione went first followed by Sirius and Ali. Remus stood at the end of the aisle and when he turned to see Ali, his jaw dropped slightly and his smile became wider.

Ali stood next to Remus and gave Kat her flowers. Sirius stood next to Ali and the ceremony began.

"I now ask who gives this woman to this man to be her husband."

"I do" Sirius said and placed Ali's hand in Remus'. The priest continued and it was soon time for the exchanging of the vows. Ali and Remus faced each other and Sirius stood to the side holding the rings.

"I, Remus Lupin, take you, Alina Daniels, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part"

Remus smiled and slipped the ring onto Ali's finger as the whole congregation sighed.

"I, Alina Daniels, take you, Remus Lupin, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part"

Ali slipped the other ring onto Remus' finger and smiled up at him, her heart swelling with happiness.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride"

Remus smiled and pulled Ali into a passionate kiss while everyone else burst into applause and cheered. The music started again and Hermione and Ginny took the lead down the aisle followed by Kat and Sirius and then Ali and Remus. Everyone threw confetti as they walked down the path and pictures were taken by the hundreds.

Kat, Sirius, Ginny and Hermione were in one car and they left first. Remus gestured to the other car.

"After you Mrs. Lupin" he said with a broad smile.

"Thank you Mr. Lupin" Ali replied and they were soon on their way to the reception at a wizard hotel.

Later on the party was in full swing as the guests celebrated the newlywed couple. Ali and Remus never left each other's side and were the happiest people on the earth. They had the first dance to a slow song and neither one of them stopped smiling. It then came to the dinner and the speeches which both Ali and Remus were dreading although Kat had assured them she had gone over Sirius' speech and eliminated anything that was overly embarrassing which was good because Sirius was first up.

"I first met Remus on the Hogwarts train and our friendship had started from there. Then when we were both sorted into Gryffindor we became best friends along with James. We would always be found in the centre of trouble and even Remus' becoming a prefect with Dumbledore's hopes it would control us didn't work. I was shocked when Remus announced he'd proposed to Ali but I was also incredibly happy for him.

I met Ali when me and Remus were being chased by some Slytherins in our first year and Kat had stopped them and dragged us over to meet Ali. It was then we expanded our Gryffindor Gang, as James often referred to it as, and we've been friends ever since.

In fourth year, me and Remus created a tree carving each. Remus' said R + A and we kept them our little secret although we never believed they would come true. However, it is clear today that Remus' tree carving has made him an incredibly happy man and I couldn't be happier for him and Ali so three cheers for the happy bride and groom!"

Sirius raised his glass and everyone cheered. It was then Kat's turn and she got up shakily and delivered her speech.

"I met Ali when I was five years old and we've been best friends ever since. We went to the same muggle infant school and at age 7 I lived with her family for a bit before I got adopted. At age 8 she also got adopted and unbeknown to us our houses were a five minute walk away. We met up again in a park and we were inseparable. At age nine, we both found out we were witches and both went to Hogwarts where we both got sorted into Gryffindor. It's fair to say that was the happiest moment of our lives considering Ali got up from the table when my house was called and hugged me in front of everyone.

We always did everything together, not caring what other people said. We 'claimed' a tree in Hogwarts ground as our own and that was how we met Remus and Sirius. We were sitting under the tree when I saw Remus and Sirius getting chased and helped them out. I introduced them to Ali and she and Remus immediately hit it off, always talking about magical creatures and their shared interest of them.

When we met Remus again two years ago, it was clear their bond was still there and when they became a couple I felt really happy for them. I almost died of shock and joy when they announced their engagement. I'm glad that things turned out the way they did and with that, I wish Remus and Ali a very happy marriage"

Everyone cheered again and after dinner, Kat handed around a book in which everyone signed a message. Once everyone had left, Kat, Sirius, Remus and Ali parted ways and went to their separate rooms in the hotel. Remus and Ali went to their room giggling and smiling like two teenagers and as soon as Ali had closed the door she was swept up in a massive hug by Remus, his mouth crashing against hers as he wrapped his arms around her back and kissed her senseless. Ali pushed Remus' jacket off his shoulders and dropped it on the floor. His shirt quickly followed and Ali ran her hands up Remus' stomach and placed them against his chest.

Remus moaned and kicked off his shoes before slowly undoing Ali's dress and watching as it slid down her body and created a neat puddle on the floor. Ali stepped out of it and hung it up on the back of the door before turning back to Remus and resuming their game of tonsil tennis. Ali kicked off her shoes and undid Remus' trousers before sliding them off his hips and letting them fall on the floor before taking Remus' hands in hers and making him pull down her knickers. Remus moaned again and carried Ali across to the bed.

"I love you so much Ali" Remus mumbled into her neck. Ali smiled and cupped his face in her hands, planting a gentle kiss on his nose.

"I love you too"

Remus smiled and placed her down on the bed and sat next to her, took her hands in his and looked her deep in the eye.

"Ali, I've been meaning to talk to you about something. As a werewolf I get very strong impulses and there's this thing called marking where a werewolf bites someone to leave a mark and it creates an eternal bond between those two people. I wanted to mark you but I resisted at first because I wanted to talk to you about it. It doesn't pass on my condition and if you don't want me to I can control the impulse"

Ali looked at Remus and took his face in her hands.

"Remus, I love you with all my soul, you've captured my heart and you're the one I want to be with for the rest of my life. I don't mind if you mark me... I want you to" Ali said.

Remus smiled and once again pressed his lips to hers in a passionate embrace. Ali laid down on the bed, pulling Remus on top. He stopped briefly to pull a familiar packet from his overnight bag. He ripped the foil and rolled the rubber over his erection before lying back on top of Ali and kissing her briefly before thrusting into her.

Ali cried out as he did so and Remus paused to check she was alright before retreating and thrusting back into her. Ali moaned as she felt herself building, the familiar tension in her stomach getting stronger. Remus trailed kisses from her jaw down to her chest, stopping right above her heart. He paused briefly before biting gently.

Ali moaned as she felt a hot sensation and slight pain radiate from the spot where Remus had bitten her. He kissed her briefly and murmured her name, sending her over the edge as she came. Remus flexed his hips before burying himself in her and moaning her name as he came too.

When Ali awoke, Remus was lying next to her in his normal clothes.

"Hey sleepy head" Remus mumbled as he kissed her.

"Hey, how long have I been asleep?"

"Two hours. It's 5 in the morning"

Ali nodded and went to get dressed. She passed the mirror in the bathroom and something made her stop. On her chest was a bite mark in the shape of a crescent moon and above it was the rune for 'Eternal Love' – a magical mark that would stay there forever as proof of her love for Remus. She gently ran her finger over it and Remus suddenly appeared and hugged her from behind.

"I love you"

"I love you too Remus and will do for all eternity"


	14. Chapter 14: Deja vu

**Chapter 14: Déjà vu.**

A week later, Kat woke up to an empty bed. She wondered where Sirius was until she saw her calendar – 21st February. She squealed with happiness and jumped out of bed and dashed to the kitchen where Ali sat patiently at the table with Hermione and Ginny.

"Morning"

"Hi guys! Oh my god, I'm getting married today!" Kat sighed with happiness.

"No shit Sherlock! Now get ready!" Ali ordered with a smile.

"You've been waiting all week to say that haven't you?" Kat said.

"Yup" Ali said with a grin. Kat smiled and grabbed her dressing gown before hastily eating her breakfast. She showered and brushed her teeth and went back to the bedroom where Ali was helping Hermione and Ginny to get into their dresses. Ali got into her dress and had to let Kat style their hair before doing her own as Ali was pretty crap at hair styling. Kat grabbed her dress that was laid out on the bed in its bag and dashed into the next room to get ready.

"Ok, I'm done" she called as she reappeared. Ali gave her Cheshire cat grin and Hermione and Ginny did a small clap before handing Kat her flowers and checking over everything just as the car pulled up. The four girls got into the car and shortly pulled up at the now familiar church just outside town.

Hermione and Ginny immediately got out of the car, already knowing what to do, while Kat and Ali followed.

"Ali, how did you feel when you standing up there with everyone watching?" Kat whispered.

"At first I was really nervous but I was ok once we started and when we exchanged vows I was so happy. I didn't really mind that everyone was staring since they were people I knew. Oh Kat, don't worry, you'll be absolutely fine, you and Sirius are made for each other. You know that old tradition that the Best Man and the Maid of Honour are supposed to get together? During the reception at our wedding, Remus said that was one thing we had sorted before we knew it"

Kat laughed and they reached the steps where Remus was waiting with Hermione and Ginny.

"All ready?" he asked.

Kat and Ali nodded and Remus nodded at Sirius. The music started and the ceremony began. When Kat reached the altar, Sirius turned to face her and his eyes widened.

"You look beautiful" he murmured.

Kat blushed and the priest began the familiar speech. Kat was sure that not one person stopped smiling throughout the service.

"It is now time for the exchanging of the vows. Please face each other"

Sirius beamed as he took the first ring from Remus and held it at Kat's finger tip.

"I, Sirius Black, take you, Katrina Smith, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part"

He slid the ring onto Kat's finger and extended his hand as she took the other ring.

"I, Katrina Smith, take you, Sirius Black, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part"

Kat slid the ring onto Sirius' finger and the whole congregation went aw and Molly Weasley dabbed at her eyes with a tissue.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride"

Sirius smiled as he pulled Kat to him and kissed her strongly, Kat wrapping her arms around his neck. Everyone cheered and clapped and the music started once more as Kat and Sirius walked back down the aisle hand in hand, lead by Ginny, Hermione, Ali and Remus.

After the reception, dinner and speeches, Kat, Sirius, Ali and Remus returned to Grimuald Place along with the Weasleys and Harry and Hermione. Tomorrow was the start of the new term and everyone was in desperate need of a good night's sleep.

As Kat snuggled up to Sirius in bed that night (after their passionate lovemaking), she thought about the day and how it had been one serious case of déjà vu but as a result she was the happiest person alive that day.


	15. Chapter 15: Visions and New Additions

**Chapter 15: Visions and New additions.**

The rest of the half term holidays went by quickly, Sirius, Kat, Ali and Remus all now settling into married lives. It suited them all and by the time term started, all the horrid things that had happened were forgotten. Ali had gotten back into a little pranking with Fred and George as Umbridge was becoming so unbearable that even McGonagall had had an argument with her in front of the whole school.

Harry had also been subjected to Occlumency lessons with Snape as his visions were getting stronger and Dumbledore had feared that You-Know-Who had connected with Harry's mind. It was on Friday afternoon, after one of these lessons, that Harry came storming into the Great Hall at dinner time not looking happy at all, followed by Snape who also looked very angry. Kat looked over at Harry who was muttering very fast to Ron and Hermione.

"One sec Ali, I'm gonna go see if Harry's alright"

Kat crossed over to the trio and tapped Harry on the shoulder and signalled for him to follow her. She then carried on to the double doors.

"You alright Harry? You looked very pissed off when you came into the hall and so did Snape. What happened? You've just had an Occlumency lesson haven't you?"

"Yeah. Snape was yelling at me to concentrate but he wasn't giving me enough time to focus and then we somehow got onto the topic of my father and Snape called him a swine and I lost my temper so I threw his spell back in his face and saw his memories. Then he got all weird and said my lessons were at an end. I flooed Sirius and he went mental but I told him not to do anything stupid, it would probably make it worse"

Kat smiled at the mention of her husband.

"Yeah it probably would. Look, I'll talk to Snape for you. You'd better get to your study period, your OWL's are next week"

Harry laughed.

"You sound like Hermione"

Kat laughed and Harry rejoined Ron and Hermione who were just leaving to go to study. Kat walked up to Snape and dragged him to the corner.

"What's this I hear about you stopping Harry's Occlumency lessons? He needs them Severus, just in case You-Know-Who has found out about this connection between them"

"He made a fool of me" Snape hissed.

"What, because he backfired your spell onto you? I'd say that was progress considering you were attacking him and expecting him to focus while under pressure"

Snape narrowed his eyes at Kat and turned to leave but Kat blocked him.

"Katrina, move"

Kat rolled her eyes at Snape and didn't budge.

"Only if you promise to restart Harry's Occlumency lessons"

"I don't need to. He knows how to protect himself"

"No he doesn't! _Protego_ is hardly going to work if he's facing more than one person, is it?"

Snape glared at her and pushed past her, his cloak billowing behind him as usual. Kat growled under her breath and went to her room where Ali and Remus were sitting on the bed caught up in a very heated kiss.

Kat smiled and shook her head before finishing marking the student's homework. At 11 o'clock Kat finally put down her pen and crawled into bed, exhausted.

The rest of the week seemed to drag as more and more work was set for the students to do and for the teachers to mark. It finally came to Friday evening and Kat was overjoyed that she could return to her house for a weekend of freedom.

She closed the door and suddenly felt Sirius' arms snaking around her waist, his lips placing small kisses on her neck. Kat sighed. She was, to be honest, exhausted and she felt sick.

"Kitten what's wrong?"

Kat sighed and turned to face Sirius.

"For the past couple of weeks I haven't been feeling the greatest. I've been more tired than usual and I feel constantly sick"

"Ok, I'm taking you to St Mungo's" he said quietly, trying and failing to hide the worry in his voice.

"No, Sirius, you don't need to-"Kat began to argue but one look from Sirius told her it was probably best not to. She grabbed her coat and took Sirius' hand. They apparated to the wizard hospital and Sirius checked in Kat while she sat quietly. Sirius took her hand in his but Kat didn't move until her name was called.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No it's ok Sirius, you stay here"

Kat smiled and walked into the little room. She sat nervously across the desk while the healer quickly wrote down notes before turning to Kat with a huge smile.

"And what is the problem Mrs Black?"

"Oh, well, um, for the past two weeks I haven't been feeling too great. I feel more tired than usual and I also feel constantly sick"

The healer nodded and took notes. Kat blushed, feeling very awkward.

"Ok, and when was the last time you had sexual intercourse Mrs Black?"

Kat blushed bright red and stared at her hands while she thought. Then it struck her.

"Um... about two weeks ago" she mumbled, feeling extremely embarrassed.

The healer scribbled in her notes again and handed Kat a small vial. Kat looked at the healer in horror. Surely not...

"Mrs Black, if you could please take this to the toilet and-"

"I know what to do thanks" Kat said, not wanting to have to hear it. The healer smiled and Kat dashed to the toilet, her hair now a crimson red to match her cheeks. This was _so_ embarrassing. 5 minutes later she returned to the healer's office and handed her the vial. The healer dipped a little white stick into the vial and watched it. The end turned a bright blue. Kat's mouth nearly hit the floor.

"Well Mrs Black, I think this shows the reason why you are feeling ill. You're pregnant!"

Kat's mind was going haywire. Pregnant?! The healer handed her a glass of water.

"I take it this is a bit of a shock for you?"

"You could say that. I never thought..."

"It's fine, most women don't realise because early symptoms can be very similar to those of a cold or flu. Here are some prescribed pills to help with the nausea and here is a leaflet of do's and don'ts. You may go now"

Kat nodded and put the pills and leaflet in her coat pocket before returning to the waiting room. Sirius jumped up and looked at Kat expectantly.

"So, what is it?" he asked.

"Um... I'll tell you at home" Kat muttered, looking at the amount of people in the room.

"Ok"

Sirius took her hand and they apparated back to Grimuald Place. As soon as they were seated in the kitchen, Sirius turned to Kat.

"Ok, so what did the healer say?"

"Well, um, I really don't know how else to put this but... I'm pregnant" Kat said shakily. She glanced up at Sirius who was looking at her with a mixture of shock and disbelief.

"You're pregnant?" he whispered.

Kat nodded, a small smile appearing on her lips.

"I'm gonna be a dad?" Sirius whispered again, causing Kat to giggle and smile properly.

"Yes"

Sirius smiled and suddenly picked up Kat and swung her around, his laughter filling the room and making Kat smile even more. When Sirius set her back down, he looked at her with adoration.

"How far along are you?"

Kat smiled.

"A couple of weeks"

Sirius beamed once more before grabbing Kat's hand and rushing to next door. Ali opened the door, her hair slightly messed up and her shirt slightly crumpled. Kat didn't want to think about what she may have interrupted.

"Sirius, why the hell are you grinning like an idiot?" Ali asked.

"Because me and Kat have got something to tell you. Can we come in?"

Ali stepped aside to let them in before calling Remus down. When they were all seated at the table, Sirius nudged Kat.

"Ok, well the thing is... I'm pregnant!" Kat said with a smile.

The reaction was instant. Remus' eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He eventually got over the shock and congratulated them both. Meanwhile, Ali sat silently in her chair, eye twitching and the look of pure shock on her face before yelling at the top of her voice,

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Kat began to laugh while Remus patted Ali on the back.

"Well now that you've calmed down, I can tell you the other thing. We'd like you to be the godparents" Kat said.

And right on cue, Remus and Ali beamed.

"Of course Kat" Remus said.

"HELL YEAH!" Ali cried, making them all laugh once more. Remus and Sirius began talking so Ali grabbed Kat's hand and dragged her upstairs to their old room which was now the spare room.

"You remember that box we found when we moved in? The one that belonged to my parents but we couldn't open it? It was locked by magic so Remus unlocked it and you'll never guess what we found inside?"

Kat shook her head, a huge smile creeping onto her face.

"Hundreds and hundreds of pictures and letters and little magical objects that our parents had when they were little. It turns out our parents were friends!" Ali cried, jumping up and down on the spot like a child.

"No way!" Kat cried. Ali nodded and opened the huge box. She was right. There were loads of photo albums as well as single photos that hadn't been stuck in. There was also a few shoe boxes that contained all the letters they sent to each other. Kat smiled as she went through one of the photo albums.

"This is so cool"

Ali nodded and the two spent ages looking through the box until Sirius called Kat saying it was time to go.


	16. Chapter 16: OWL's

**Chapter 16: O.W.L's**

The weekend went by and it was finally time for the OWL's. Kat, Ali and Remus had signed up to be supervisors while the students entered the Great Hall, primarily so they could wish Harry, Ron and Hermione good luck.

It was two o'clock in the afternoon and it was the last day of OWL's. Kat, Ali and Remus stood by the doors. Kat was wishing everyone good luck but Ali had eaten some rainbow drops at lunch (much to Kat's disgust) and was giving each student a high five. However, Kat was letting her get away with it as it was making the students smile. Just as Ron went pass, Fred and George came around the corner to say good luck. Ali noticed them and dragged them to one side.

"Hey, I heard about your little plan. Have you got everything sorted?"

Fred and George grinned.

"Yup, we sorted it all during study when Flitwick was out of the room. Everyone knew what we were doing so we had no trouble. I can't wait to see the look on Umbridge's face when we set off the dragon one. It's gonna be awesome" Fred whispered.

Ali grinned and high fived them both just as Kat walked over.

"See you guys later" Ali called as Fred and George made a hasty retreat.

"What was that about" Kat asked, knowing that whenever Ali, Fred and George were together, it usually spelt trouble.

"Oh, Fred and George wanted to throw a little well done party for Harry, Ron and Hermione. You know, for doing their exams"

Kat smiled and Ali breathed a sigh of relief, glad that she had easily managed to distract Kat.

"Aww, that's sweet. Come on, we can go back to our room now, it's last exam and everyone on the list has been checked as present"

The two girls went back to their rooms to wait but three quarters of the way into the exam, large bangs could be clearly heard coming from the Great Hall. Ali smiled and rushed after Kat who had gone to investigate. When they arrived, the whole hall was filled with fireworks going off left right and centre, the students sitting bemused in their seats as Fred and George flew around the Hall setting off more and more fireworks. Umbridge was running about the Hall and barking orders at the twins, looking very frustrated, but what happened next had everyone in fits of laughter.

The twins set off a huge firework that turned into a dragon and began to chase Umbridge around the hall. Kat and Ali were laughing so hard that they were crying.

"Never again let me take your word on matters that involve you, Fred and George" Kat said as Umbridge was finally caught by the dragon and the firework exploded, leaving Umbridge charcoal black and her hair sticking up like a hedgehog's back. The twins flew out into the courtyard, followed by all the students who had been taking their OWL's but the papers were now being thrown into the air outside by Fred and George. They let off one more firework that turned into a huge gold 'W' in the sky and all the papers rained down on the students as they began to cheer. Kat and Ali were cheering as well. They were cheering so much that they didn't notice Harry who had collapsed on the floor, Hermione at his side. They suddenly got up and ran off, Ron following closely behind.


	17. Chapter 17: The Prophecy

**Chapter 17: The Prophecy**

An hour later, the students had been sent back to their common rooms whilst the courtyards and the Great Hall were cleared. Ali and Kat had gone back to their room and were quietly doing their own thing when Remus burst into the room looking very scared.

"What is it Remus?" Ali asked, her voice catching at the end. She had never seen Remus look so worried.

"I was walking back to my room when I saw Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna rushing off somewhere. I followed them partially and it turns out that Harry had a vision of You-Know-Who torturing Sirius-"

Kat gasped and grabbed the sheets on her bed.

"No Kat, don't worry. Look, if there is a connection between Harry's mind and... Voldemort's, then Voldemort can place fake visions on Harry's head to torture him. I called Sirius and he is at the office. He's sent a message to the rest of the Order as well as Dumbledore and he's on his way there now to help Harry. I'm going too"

"Wait Remus, we'll come to. If Harry and the other's are by themselves in the Department of Mysteries with Voldemort and his Death Eaters, they're gonna need all the help they can get" Kat cried. Ali nodded and both girls stood up expectantly.

Remus sighed.

"Look Kat, with all due respect, you are three weeks pregnant. Imagine how Sirius is gonna feel if you turn up in a place where there is a possibility you could die? I can't let you go"

"Remus, if you think for one minute that I am gonna sit at home waiting for my husband and my godson along with my two best friend's to come back alive with the possibility you might not, you are very much mistaken. Let's go"

Remus looked as if he might argue back but shut his mouth instead and the three rushed off to the only fireplace that Umbridge hadn't blocked to floo network on. They arrived at the Ministry and after an agonising wait while they signed in, they rushed off to the Department of Mysteries. They ran down the dark corridor until they came to the door that Harry had once described to them. They threw it open and fell downwards for what seemed like an eternity until they saw a floor rushing up to meet them.

"Arresto momentum!" Kat cried and they all stopped a few inches above the floor before landing gently. The three got slowly to their feet and saw a horrific scene in front of them. The Order plus Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny and Luna were battling several Death Eaters. It didn't take long for Kat to spot Sirius: he was helping Harry fight Lucius Malfoy near what was known as the 'Veil' – the barrier between the living and the dead.

"Sirius!" Kat cried before rushing to his side, much to Sirius' disbelief. Suddenly, a curse flew past Ali and she dodged it just in time. She turned to see a Death Eater standing a few feet away.

"Flippendo!" Ali cried, causing the Death Eater to fly backwards and slam into a wall only to crumple on the floor. Remus smiled at her before they rushed forwards to join the fight.

Pretty soon, the Order seemed to gain some control and the Death Eaters began to back off. Kat, Sirius and Harry were still battling against Malfoy and Ali and Remus had joined the rest of the Order to fight the other Death Eaters. Suddenly, Bellatrix appeared from behind Lucius and began to cast hex after hex at Sirius. Kat was concentrating on helping Harry when Malfoy suddenly disapparated and couldn't be seen. That was when Kat heard it.

Bellatrix had just raised her wand and she was halfway through saying the curse.

"Avada –"

"No!"

Kat screamed and threw herself at Sirius, knocking him out of the way of the Veil. The curse just missed Kat by centimetres and hit a rock, causing it to explode and the rubble flew towards Kat, knocking her out. Sirius pulled Kat out of the rubble and held her limp body in his arms, crying. The whole battle seemed to cease but Ali had confronted Bellatrix who was laughing hysterically.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKING BITCH! SHE WAS MY FRIEND!" Ali screamed at Bellatrix who laughed even more.

"Well if it isn't little Alina Daniels! Last time I saw you, you were dying at my feet with your parents next to you. Well, let me arrange for you to join them" Bellatrix taunted.

Ali screamed and raised her wand, casting a curse at Bellatrix while she was off guard. The spell hit her square in the chest and Bellatrix looked at her before crumpling to the ground, dead. Remus rushed forward and held Ali back.

"Remus let me go! I want to see her as nothing but a pile of ashes!"

"Ali, calm down, she's gone, dead. All the Death Eater's are, they panicked and left"

Ali stopped struggling and looked around. Remus was right; the room was empty of Death Eater's except from Bella's lifeless body. Suddenly, the room went cold and the familiar face of Voldemort appeared in the room. He took one look at Bella's lifeless body and yelled. The Order formed a line and stood in a defence position but Voldemort just laughed. Just then, Dumbledore burst through the door and Voldemort took one look at him before rushing into the main hall of the Ministry, Dumbledore and Harry close on his heels. The rest of the Order followed but Ali and Remus stayed with Sirius and Kat, who was just beginning to come to.

5 minutes later they heard shouts coming from the other room. The four rushed towards the sound and saw an incredible sight. Dumbledore had trapped Voldemort in a giant ball of water and was spinning him around in the air. Harry he was nowhere to be seen but he suddenly sprinted out from a corner and joined Dumbledore in the fight. There was smashed glass on the floor and it suddenly came flying towards Harry and Albus but was deflected by a shield that Dumbledore cast.

The battle seemed to go on for ages, the Order standing to the side feeling helpless under Dumbledore's orders to stay back. Harry suddenly collapsed to the floor and writhed in agony before it became evident that Voldemort was possessing him. Only when Fudge arrived and saw Voldemort did things cease properly. Voldemort vanished and the Order went back to Grimuald Place, minus Tonks, Kingsley, Alastor and Mundungus who had to stay behind to finish business and Neville and Luna who had to return to Hogwarts.


	18. Chapter 18: Ali's News (Remus' Pride)

**Chapter 18: Ali's News (Remus' Pride)**

A few hours later, everyone was back at Grimuald Place. Ali was having a rather pleasant discussion on pranks with Fred and George when Remus, Sirius and Kat walked through the door to the living room. Ali suddenly fell silent.

"'Sup people!" Sirius called cheerfully, his hand linked with Kat's as it always seemed to be after the whole Bellatrix incident, Kat's hand rested on her stomach, her baby bump just starting to show through.

"Siri, Ali's gonna get annoyed if you keep nicking her introductions." Kat admonished him.

They then noticed Ali wasn't communicating in any way at all, which was strange. By now she'd be arguing with Sirius about stealing her phrases, but she wasn't even talking...

"Ali, you okay?"

Ali looked at Kat and nodded then turned to Remus, getting out of her chair and beckoned for him to follow her. Remus happily obliged while Kat and Sirius started playing Wizard's Chess and everyone else went back to their conversations.

Out in the corridor, Remus turned to look at Ali, a hint of worry in his look.

"Ali, what's wrong, why aren't you talking?"

"What's your view on kids, Remus?"

Remus was a bit taken-aback by the question but answered truthfully.

"Well, growing up I always imagined a family in the future. To be honest, I like kids. I always wanted a child to raise. Why are you asking me?"

Ali blushed bright red and mumbled an incoherent sentence.

"'Mprenet..."

Remus looked at her, confused.

"Huh?"

Ali looked at him before saying,

"Um, Remus... Don't freak out or anything, but I wanted to tell you first. Not even Kat knows."

Remus looked surprised. Ali ALWAYS told Kat first.

"Remus, I'm um... I'm pregnant."

Remus' eyes widened comically at this statement. His girl was pregnant? He was gonna be a father?

"... A-Ali, a-are you sure?"

"Yes. Took tests. All positive. I'm one week pregnant."

She looked up at Remus, only to see him beaming with pride. In two seconds flat, he gently embraced her into a loving hug.

"Heh, us, parents. Sirius is gonna flip. Kat too." Remus murmured into her ear.

Ali smiled. "Yeah, so... shall we go tell them now?"

He grinned cheekily. "Only if I spill the story. Can you imagine Molly's reaction? Let alone Harry, Ron and Hermione..."

She grinned cheekily at him. "Yeah, you can tell them. I'm gonna go and rest upstairs."

Remus smiled and gave her a kiss, then raced back into the living room, which now consisted of all the Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, Sirius and Kat. He was grinning like a madman when he entered the room, causing all that noticed to stare at him, and those who didn't to turn around, surprised. It was Sirius who broke the silence.

"Say, Remus... What's got you in such a good mood?"

Remus smiled and took a deep breath.

"Well Sirius, how do you feel about being a Godfather to more than just Harry?"

Sirius' eyes widened as he fell off his chair.

"WHAT?!"

"Yup, Ali's expecting!"

Sirius jumped up quickly and tackled Remus into a hug.

"Congrats, Remus!"

Everyone in the room just sat in their seats, stunned. Molly hurried over and hugged Remus.

"Congratulations, dear! I must make a special supper for this wonderful news!"

Remus grinned again as Fred and George strolled over and started patting his back.

"I say, old boy-"

"Congratulations for-"

"your new status-"

"Make sure you raise him-"

"or her-"

"As a master prankster!"

Remus chuckled.

"I'm sure Ali already plans to do just that, boys."

Meanwhile, Kat couldn't get over her shock. Ali, pregnant?! She had to go talk to her.

"Remus? Where's Ali?"

"Upstairs. Sleeping, maybe."

"Cool. I'm gonna go talk to her."

Kat left the room and headed upstairs, past Kreacher, who was muttering obscenities under his breath. She soon reached the spare room and knocked gently.

"Door's open."

Kat opened the door and found Ali sitting on the floor, playing with Kurama.

"Hey, I heard the news. Congratulations, Ali. You, a parent. Never thought I'd live to see the day. Remus has already asked Sirius to be the Godfather so I guess I should ask if I can be the Godmother" Kat giggled

Ali smiled at Kat, then nodded, then sighed.

"I know, right. _I_ never thought I would live to see the day. Wonder what Mom would say if she were here..."

Kat sighed in sadness as she sat down next to Ali.

"Never mind that, Ali. She's always with you. In here." Kat responded, indicating to Ali's heart. Ali smiled and hugged Kat.

"Thanks, Kat. For everything."

"Hey, what are best friend's for?"

Kat and Ali smiled again before joining the others downstairs who let out an almighty cheer. Ali blushed whilst Kat started to cheer as well. Everyone then filed into the kitchen and began to tuck in to the wonderful dinner that Mrs. Weasley had prepared.

"So, Ali, have you thought of any names yet? Me and Sirius have discussed it and we've decided that we like the name Naomi Johanne, if it's a girl and Oliver George if it's a boy"

"Well Kat, considering I've just told Remus, no, we haven't thought of any names yet but we'll figure one out" Ali said, beaming at Remus whose arm was wrapped around her waist lovingly.

"Well, there is one thing that is for sure" Sirius said. "It's been three years since we all met up again and I can say it has been a whole lot of Magical Mishaps!"


	19. Epilogue

**Epilogue ~ 11 years later**

As Kat and Sirius walked along platform 9 and ¾, their seven year old daughter holding onto Kat's hand and their eleven year old daughter skipping along merrily in front of them, Ali and Remus waved to them from half way down the platform. Their twin boys, who were also eleven, were standing behind them. Kat smiled as she remembered the day they all got their names certified.

Kat and Sirius had decided on Naomi Johanne for their first born and when Kat fell pregnant again four years later, she gave birth to another girl who they called Georgina Rose. Ali and Remus eventually decided on the names Jack Ellis and Nick Ramirez, Jack being older than Nick by two minutes. Naomi had long brown hair and blue eyes and had been born a Metamorphagus. Georgina also had brown hair but her eyes were an emerald green like Kat's. She too had been born a Metamorphagus. Jack had dirty blonde hair and amber eyes and Nick had sandy brown hair with ice blue eyes. He had also been born with slightly pointy ears which the nurses at St Mungo's put down to Remus' werewolf traits but assured them neither Nick nor Jack had inherited their fathers werewolf status.

"'Sup guys?" Ali called. Naomi smiled and gave both Ali and Remus huge hugs.

"I'm cool" she replied but her smile soon turned into a scream as Jack jumped her from behind.

"Jack Ellis Lupin, how many times have I told you not to do that to your cousin?" Remus said sternly.

"As many times as I've done it?" Jack answered with a sly grin. Sirius laughed and high fived him as did Ali. Kat just shook her head in despair, as did Remus, and the sudden whistle of the guard meant it was five to eleven and they needed to get on board.

"Right Naomi, have you got everything?"

"Yes mum"

Kat smiled and gave her daughter one last hug along with Sirius before she got on the train.

"Now boys, I want you to be good while you're at school-"Remus began.

"But don't forget to cause a little havoc once in a while, yeah?" Ali grinned at them, cutting Remus off. Jack and Nick grinned and nodded before boarding the train. They sat in the same compartment as Naomi just as the second whistle went.

"Mummy, I want to go!" Georgina whined. Kat smiled and scooped her up.

"When you're eleven like your sister. Then you can go".

The train began to pull out of the station and Kat, Ali, Remus, Sirius and Georgina waved along with countless other parents and younger siblings until the train was out of sight and on its way to Hogwarts again for the first time in eleven years. Kat sighed and turned to face the others.

"Well, we have had the weirdest lives ever but it all turned out pretty good in the end, eh?"

Ali nodded and threw her arm around Kat's shoulders.

"Yup, we've all had our share in causing some sort of magical mishap but it's been bloody fantastic... and I can't wait to carry on!" Ali grinned.

And with that the five slowly filed out through platforms nine and ten and into the bright light of the muggle world, wondering what the hell this year would have in store for them.

**The End**


End file.
